Saga cláusula
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: ¡Especial de navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOOOLAAAA!**

Sí, sí, hemos llegado con nuestro especial de navidad con nuestros hermosos caballeros :D

Antes que nada queremos dedicar este fic a una personita muy especial… GalassiadeScorpio! Osease Anna! :D sí, este fic es para ti! Esperamos que te guste, lo hicimos con mucho cariño ^^ y esperamos que no lo tomes como un soborno para que te dignes a actualizar tus historias… hahahaha bueno, en parte sí… hahaha ¡broma! Actualiza cuando puedas, de preferencia antes del fin del mundo hahahaha ¡no! tenemos que sobrevivir para ver la peli de Dragon Ball z el próximo año! Hahaha en fin, ya sabes, Anna, te queremos y te mandamos muchos besos y abrazos! :D Ojala y ya te releven pronto de tu castigo y volvamos a tenerte por estos lares que ya te extrañamos hahaha ^^ Disfruta el fic…

Y bueno, para todas esas personitas que lean este fic… enjoy!

**Saga cláusula**

Era una fría tarde del 23 de diciembre en el Santuario de Grecia. Todos los caballeros se encontraban cargando las cajas llenas de adornos navideños que previamente Athena había comprado en el súper mercado. Los santos seguían a su diosa sin saber en dónde sería la celebración pues cabe mencionar que Saori quería hacer la fiesta en un templo pero no especificó en cuál. Así que continuaron subiendo y subiendo.

- ¡Muy bien! – aplaudió Athena. - ¡Estoy tan emocionada por esta navidad! ¡Todos vivos, la Tierra en paz y todo gracias a mí! – la diosa era cargada por el gran Aldebarán. - ¡Será la mejor navidad de todas, estoy segura! – los santos rodaron los ojos y siguieron subiendo.

- Pero Athena, ¿en dónde será la celebración? – preguntó Shion, cargando cajas con esferas de colores.

- ¡Oh, Shion, qué buena pregunta! – sonrió la deidad. – Después de una fuerte meditación, he decidido que nuestra fiesta será en… ¡Sagitario! Eso es claro, si Aioros no tiene ningún inconveniente…

- Por supuesto que no, Athena. – sonrió el arquero, sosteniendo una enorme caja que apenas le dejaba ver hacia enfrente.

- ¡Caballeros míos, déjenme decirles que compré mucho, mucho muérdago! ¡Veinte pedazotes para ser exactos! – exclamó, coqueta, al momento en que sacaba uno y lo colocaba sobre la cabeza del brasileño. - ¡Muuuuak! – le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿No prefiere usar los 19 restantes en Pegaso y así librarnos la pena de rechazarla? – indagó el italiano, subiendo las escaleras con resignación.

- ¡Ah, mi muchachote tan chulo! ¡Me encanta tu descaro hacía la autoridad pero muy pronto tendrás mis labios en tu mejilla!

- ¡Saori, si pensabas que coqueteándole a todos tus caballeros me ibas a dar celos, estás muy equivocada! – se quejó Seiya que iba a un lado de Aldebarán.

- ¡Maestro Shion, me duele mucho! – habló Kiki que era cargado por Mu.

- Eso te pasa por andar de travieso con Olle en un carrito. ¿Quién te obligó a estamparte en la sección de mariscos? – gruñó el Patriarca. – ¡De seguro fue culpa de Dohko!

- Ya te dije que no… - habló el chino. - ¡Todo fue culpa de ellos! – señaló a Ángelo, Olle, Milo, Aioria, Shura, Kanon, Shaka e Ikki. - ¡Ahora te callas y me pones atención! Todo pasó así…

**Flashback**

**Súper mercado de Rodorio**

- Muy bien, Caballeros míos, tomen cualquier adorno de navidad, no importa el precio… - sonrió Athena y tomó un carrito. – Camus, Hyoga, Aioros, ustedes vayan por los adornos de muñecos de nieve y esas cosas… - el galo, su alumno y el arquero asintieron y obedecieron. – Seiya, Shiryu, Tatsumi, Shion, Mu y yo iremos por los ingredientes para nuestro festín. – entrecerró los ojos y miró a los restantes. – Ustedes busquen adornos, ya saben, esferas, luces y eso. Dohko… tú estarás a cargo. Toda la responsabilidad recaerá en ti y en tu billetera… nos vemos en tres horas aquí. – sin más, Saori se fue con su carrito seguida por los demás.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el hermoso caballero después de un largo silencio.

- Tenemos que buscar los adornos… - sonrió el español, tomando un carrito.

- Bueno pues… píquenle… - mandó Saga, tomando otro carrito y avanzando por el pasillo.

- Muy bien, mis niños… - rió Dohko. – Organicémonos para conseguir las cosas más rápido y evitar cualquier inconveniente que pueda afectar… - no pudo continuar pues los gritos de Aioria y Milo se lo impidieron.

- ¡Carrera de carritos! – exclamaron al unísono, arrebatándole el carrito a Saga. Milo se trepó en él y Aioria comenzó a empujarlo.

- ¡No, no, no! – Saga y Dohko miraron con horror cómo Kiki se subía al carrito con Olle y éste era empujado por Ángelo al igual que Kanon se subía a otro y Shura comenzaba a empujarlo.

- ¡Adelanteeeeee! – gritó el gemelo menor. Shura obedeció y corrió cual maniaco detrás de sus compañeros, alejándose de los otros.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – Dohko se jaló los cabellos con frustración. - ¡Shaka haz algo!

- Claro que lo haré, Antiguo Maestro… - dijo con semblante serio el Santo de Virgo. – Usted no se preocupe. – sin más tomó un carrito y jaló a Ikki y lo trepó en él a la fuerza. - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ELLOS ME DERROTEN! ¡NADIE LE GANA AL GRAN SHAKA DE VIRGO! – gritó mientras tomaba vuelo y comenzaba a empujar el carrito.

- ¡Espera, Shaka! – se quejó el Fénix. - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – frunció el ceño. - ¡¿A esto le llamas velocidad?! ¡Ve más rápido, así nunca los alcanzaremos! – en menos de un segundo, todos desaparecieron de la vista de Dohko.

- ¡Hermanoo! – Shun intentó alcanzarlos en vano. - ¡Llévame contigo!

- ¡Dioses! ¡Son unas bestias! – Saga corrió tras ellos.

- ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos antes de que hagan una locura! ¡Ya sabes cómo se pone Ángelo cuando se trata de carreras! – Dohko siguió al gemelo. - ¡Ahí se va mi miserable sueldo de Caballero!

- ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! – gritó Saga, acelerando el paso.

- Además de matar al Patriarca, encerrar a tu hermano en Cabo Sunión, querer la cabeza de Athena, averiar la tubería del Templo Principal por tus excesivos baños; suicidarte y dejarnos con un dolor en el corazón y matar por segunda vez a Shion hace unos cuantos meses… pues nada, Saga. – explicó Shun corriendo a su lado.

- Gracias, Shun… - sonrió con ironía. - ¡Lo que yo quería decir es que no sé qué hago aquí si odio la navidad!

- ¡No sabía que aparte de bipolar también fueras el Grinch!

- Muy gracioso, Dohko… - en ese momento se escuchó un golpe el cual pudieron identificar como choques de carritos.

- ¡Dioses, éstos ya rompieron algo! – vociferó Dohko con frustración.

- ¡Te voy a matar, Kanon! ¡Y después a todos los demás!

**Con Hyoga, Camus y Aioros…**

- ¡¿Podrían dejar de estar comiendo?! – se quejó el galo con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el zapato.

- Deberías probar esto, Camus… - sonrió Aioros comiendo un pedazo de jamón de la muestra que ofrecía una chica. - ¡Está delicioso!

- ¡Aioros tiene razón, maestro Camus! – sonrió el cisne. - ¡Ande, pruebe!

- No… yo vine por los adornos. – los miró, serio. – Habrá mucho que comer el 24 y el 25 y el 31 y el primero y el seis de enero. ¡Ahora dejen de comer y vengan! Si no nos damos prisa, se llevarán los mejores adornos de muñecos de nieve falsa. – frunció el ceño. - ¡Y ustedes aquí a sus anchas comiendo jamón! ¡Muévanse!

- Está bien… - ambos santos suspiraron, resignados y obedecieron al galo que avanzaba por los pasillos con su carrito, observando todo a su alrededor. Pasaron unos segundos cuando el francés se paró en seco. Hyoga y Aioros chocaron con su espalda y lo miraron con confusión sin entender el por qué del repentino silencio por parte de Camus.

- ¿Maestro Camus? – titubeó el ruso.

- ¿Qué pasa, Camus? – indagó Aioros, pasándole la mano frente a sus ojos. – Parece que viste a un muerto.

- No es un muerto… - respondió serio, viendo había enfrente con determinación. – Es un muñeco de nieve falsa de dos metros cincuenta y tres centímetros, con excelentes acabados, con un farolito y una nariz de zanahoria perfectamente cortada. Al parecer es tela de Oxford. Sólo mírenlo: durable, atractivo, versátil y lo mejor de todo es que… ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Será mío! – le brillaron los ojos.

- Mira, qué hermoso muñeco de nieve, querida nieta… - habló una viejita con un bastón, tratando de empujar su carrito. – Es justo lo que estaba buscando. ¡Vamos por él! – comenzó a caminar, tranquilamente al lado de Camus.

- ¡Qué simpática viejecita! – sonrió Aioros, caminando a paso lento.

- Lo siento, señora… - habló el galo, serio al lado de ella. – Pero ese muñeco de nieve será mío… - esta lo volteó a ver, confundida.

- ¡Ah, muchacho tan lindo! – rió. - ¡Será mío! – comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Camus al notarlo, apresuró el paso.

- ¿Camus? – Aioros entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué sucede? Señora… - se acercó. – Mi amigo lo vio primero, estoy seguro de que debe de haber más en bodega. – le tocó el hombro, amablemente.

- ¡A mí no me toques, majadero! – le retiró el brazo con brusquedad y lo comenzó a golpear con el bastón.

- ¡Señora, tranquilícese! ¡Auch! – se quejó el castaño, protegiéndose de los golpes con sus brazos. Justo en ese momento se acercó un tipo de unos dos metros con un aspecto amenazador y su calavera en la playera no ayudaba mucho. Al verlo, Aioros tragó saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Sucede algo, abuelita? – preguntó con voz grave. La viejita sonrió y dejó de golpear a Aioros.

- ¡Este majadero me estaba amenazando de muerte, nietecito!

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Lo que menos quiero son problemas! – se defendió el griego. Sin embargo el gigante le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara.

- "Recuerda que no puedes usar tus poderes con los civiles, Aioros". – habló Camus, vía cosmos. – "Tú distráelos mientras yo voy por el muñeco". – avanzó con porte y elegancia envidiable, alejándose de la riña. La viejita se dio cuenta y fue detrás de él.

El gigante siguió golpeando al arquero.

- Cuenta hasta diez… - murmuró Aioros, soportando los golpes.

- ¡¿A caso me dijiste idiota?! – gruñó el hombre, volviéndolo a golpear en el estomago.

- ¡No, yo no…!

- ¡Oiga, deje de golpear al señor Aioros! – Hyoga lo comenzó a patear y a darle puñetazos en la espalda. Sin darse cuenta, la mocosa que previamente acompañaba a su abuela, le saltó encima y empezó a jalarle los cabellos.

- ¡No toques a mi hermano! – gritó la niña, arrancándole una que otra hebra dorada. Sin soportar ni un minuto más, Aioros apretó un puño y golpeó al tipo en el rostro, lanzándolo por los aires.

- ¡Soy la persona más tranquila de este mundo, es muy difícil que me hagan enojar pero ya perdí la paciencia! – dijo, respirando agitadamente. - ¡Y tú, maldita mocosa! – la tomó de su suéter y ésta comenzó a patalear como loca. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Te voy a dar razones para que grites con ganas! – sin pensarlo dos veces y completamente loco de ira, Aioros lanzó a la criatura por los aires. Milagrosamente cayó en la sección de almohadas.

- ¡Señor Aioros! – el cisne se acercó, preocupado.

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! – gritó con exasperación.

- ¡Debemos alcanzar a mi maestro antes de que haga una locura!

- ¡Oh, es verdad! – sonrió ya más tranquilo y se acomodó sus hermosos risos.

Mientras tanto con Camus y la viejita…

- ¡Mire, anciana, ese muñeco será mío! – Camus empujó el carrito con fuerza, esquivando a las personas de los pasillos.

- ¡Eso crees tú, infeliz! ¡Siempre obtengo lo que quiero! ¡Todos los años me encuentro a gente como tú! ¡Pero ya vengo preparada! – de la nada dio unos golpecitos con su zapato y salieron ruedas debajo de ellos. La anciana comenzó a patinar y a empujar el carrito, rebasando al galo.

- ¡Ah, no, de aquí no me voy sin mi muñeco de nieve! ¡Aunque para eso tenga que matarlaaaaaa! – exageró con un tic en el ojo. - ¡Tome esto! – Camus le lanzó el coche con fuerza, atropellando a la viejita y dejándole la vía libre. Toda la gente observó cómo el francés tomaba una patineta de la sección de deportes, se subía en ella y comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el muñeco. Al llegar con él, Camus le saltó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Te tengoooo! – gritó.

- ¡Señor, qué suerte tiene, es el último modelo que nos queda! – un trabajador del lugar se acercó, amigablemente. - ¿Desea que se lo empaque o se lo va a llevar…?

- ¡Cálleseeee! – Camus lo congeló al instante y cargó el pesado muñeco. - ¡Mire, chicos, lo conseguí! – vio a Hyoga y a Aioros corriendo hacia él. El arquero tenía un ojo morado y el cisne estaba completamente despeinado. Ignorando las miradas, Camus se dirigió a la sección de comida con el muñeco gigante en brazos. – Ahora sí, vamos a probar ese jamón… - sonrió. – Mmmm parece que hubo un accidente… - dijo al escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias, acercarse. – Algún loco que no soporta la presión de estas fechas… - negó con la cabeza y alcanzó a una chica que repartía muestras de comida. - ¡Oh, jamón Virginia, mi favorito! – se chupó los dedos. - ¡Maravilloso!

**En la carrera de carritos…**

- Más lento, Aioria… con cautela… - susurraba Milo sobre el carrito. – Recuerda que ya no son carreras sino carritos chocones…

- Está bien… - el griego empujó el carrito por los pasillos. – Ángelo debe estar en la sección de licores… podremos interceptarlo ahí y eliminarlos del juego…

- Sí, sí… - murmuró Milo. – Da vuelta en aquella esquina… - justo en ese instante…

- ¡AHÍ ESTÁAAAAAAN! – se oyó a Kanon saliendo de la nada con Shura empujándolo en el carrito. - ¡SHURA, AVIÉNTAME!

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Shura comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

- ¡Milo me debe muchas! ¡Esta es la hora de la verdad! ¡EMPUJAAA DUROOOOOO! – sin más, Shura empujó el carrito con fuerza. Kanon salió disparado con todo y coche y se impactó con Milo y Aioria. - ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAAAAAAAS! – el súper tembló y la sección de mariscos colapsó.

- ¡Ahí están! – exclamó Olle, cargando a Kiki dentro del carrito.

- ¡Muy bien, si somos los últimos en impactarlos, seremos los ganadores! – Ángelo comenzó a correr y a empujar el carrito. - ¡Agárrense!

- ¡No, espérame y me bajo! – se quejó Olle, aferrándose al carro.

- ¡Arrójenos, señor Ángelo! – animó Kiki.

- ¡Perfectooooo! – el crustáceo obedeció. Al momento en que el italiano pateaba el coche, Olle abrazó a Kiki y éste gritó a todo pulmón. Ambos fueron a dar con los demás santos que yacían tirados y carcajeándose con unas cuentas quemaduras en sus cuerpos y con restos de pescado esparcidos por todo el lugar.

- ¡Ganamoooos! – Ángelo alzó sus brazos.

- ¡Empate! – Shura sonrió, victorioso. – Kanon sucumbió pero yo sigo de pie…

- ¡No por mucho! – antes de que el italiano se le abalanzara encima, Dohko jaló a Shura de la camisa y lo comenzó a sacudir al igual que Saga empezó a ahorcar a Ángelo.

- ¡¿En qué mierda estaban pensado?! – gritó Saga, furioso. - ¡Miren lo que hicieron! ¡Si no fuera por sus rastros de destrozos no los habríamos encontrado!

- Tranquilícense por favor… - habló Shun. – Al menos todos están bien…

- ¡¿Quién va a pagar esto?! – soltó el chino rojo de ira. - ¡Yo no pienso pagarlo!

- ¡Son unos infantiles, irresponsables, desconsiderados! – el gemelo continuó ahorcando al italiano. - ¡¿Por qué no maduran de una vez?!

- ¡Ay, Saga, eres un aburrido! ¿Por qué te pones tan amargado en estas fechas? – rió Kanon, quitándose los trozos de pescado de su cabello. – No cabe duda de que la parte divertida se me quedó a mí…

- ¡Ya cállense y vámonos de aquí! ¡Como siempre, tenemos que andar huyendo por sus destrozos! – bramó Dohko. - ¡Al menos ya nada podría salir peor!

- ¡AHÍ ESTÁN, SHAKA! – se oyó cerca de ahí. Todos voltearon a ver al hindú empujando al cochecito donde Ikki iba sentado. - ¡IMPÁCTALOS A TODOOOOOOOS! – sin pensarlo dos veces, Shaka lanzó al japonés. - ¡AVE FÉNIX!

**Fin del flashback**

- Y así fue como se destruyó el súper mercado… - finalizó Dohko.

- Si lo pensamos bien, fue muy divertido… - Kanon se rascó la barbilla.

- ¡¿Divertido?! – exclamó Saga. - ¡No le veo nada de divertido! ¡Son unos malditos infantiles! – el gemelo aventó la caja al suelo y bajó las escaleras rumbo a su templo. Todos lo observaron sin entender su actitud.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? – indagó Athena.

- Sólo ignórenlo… - Kanon continuó subiendo. – Mejor vayamos a Sagitario y preparemos todo para mañana. - Los caballeros subieron las escaleras restantes hasta llegar al noveno templo en donde empezaron a hacer los preparativos. Todos comenzaron a adornar el lugar. Camus, Milo, Hyoga y Aioros colocaron el gran muñeco de nieve afuera del templo.

- ¡Perfecto, ahí quedó! – aplaudió Milo completamente exhausto. - ¡Es el muñeco más exageradamente grande que he visto!

- ¿Verdad que si? – sonrió el arquero, secándose el sudor de la frente. - ¡Valió la pena, quedó muy bien en mi jardín!

- Es una representación de la magnificencia de los hielos eternos de Siberia… en pocas palabras… - Camus se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. – No me gusta.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los tres al unísono.

- El muñeco es perfecto pero su grandeza no se logra apreciar… sería mejor ponerlo en el techo… - el galo observó el tejado.

- Pero maestro… - el ruso se acercó. – Taparía la chimenea y Santa Claus no podría entrar…

- Hyoga tiene razón… - Milo se rascó la barbilla. – El pobre gordo ya debe tener demasiados problemas de espalda como para hacerle mover un muñeco de dos metros…

- Además, no tengo chimenea… sin mencionar que los muñecos gigantes de nieve falsa son las presas naturales de los renos… - explicó Aioros. – La última navidad que pasé con mi hermanito, pusimos un precioso muñeco de nieve y… desapareció… - susurró.

- No me digas… - Milo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. – Debió haber sido Trueno… ya sabes, el reno…

- Por el tipo de mordida yo creo que fue Cometa… - opinó el castaño.

- ¡Pero Relámpago es el más agresivo! ¡Todos saben que Cometa es el más sumiso y qué decir de Trueno, alegre pero reservado! – Hyoga también participó en la discusión. Camus se golpeó la frente.

- ¡No fue ningún reno! – gritó el galo. - ¡Shura estaba ebrio, se trepó a tu templo y se robó el muñeco, luego lo regresó y comenzó a devorarlo! – todos rodaron los ojos ante el comentario del francés. - ¡Ya saben, cuando surgió su gusto enfermizo por comer plástico!

- ¡Maestro Camus! – el ruso se acercó. - ¡Qué poco espíritu navideño! – Hyoga se retiró del lugar, indignado, junto con el escorpión y el arquero.

- Mmmmm. – Camus miró al muñeco. – Al parecer te quedarás en el jardín… nos veremos después, Hyoga Isaac Jr. – y así, el galo se adentró al templo.

**En la cocina…**

- ¡Señor Shura, es el tercer vaso de plástico que se come! – se quejó Shiryu, picando cebolla.

- Ya empezó con el vicio… - gruñó Ángelo con su mandil de cocina.

- ¿Cuál vicio? – respondió, indignado, mientras mordisqueaba el vaso. – Se le llama ansiedad por la navidad…

- Sí, como tú digas… - rodó los ojos. - ¡¿En dónde demonios está el pavo?! ¡Tráiganme el pavo! – ordenó. - ¡Sí quieren un buen pavo, necesito uno aquí!

- ¡Aquí está el pavo! – gritó Mu.

- ¡Necesito más especias, crema y la pasta! – exigió Aldebarán. - ¡Será el mejor banquete de todos!

- ¡Yo haré unas patatas rellenas! – dijo Kanon, sacando platos de la repisa. - ¡O tal vez prefieran unas Judías secas con tomate! ¡O para que vean que soy esplendido, haré Caracoles con tomate estilo Grecia! – sonrió, acomodándose su sobrero de chef. - ¡Me encanta el tomate!

- ¿Mariscos en navidad? – Ángelo frunció el ceño, ofendido. - ¡Tú haz lo que quieras, yo prepararé una ensalada navideña de escarola, queso Gorgonzola y nueces! – se subió las mangas y agarró un tazón para poder colocar los ingredientes.

- ¿A sí? – se burló Aldebarán. - ¡Con que concursos de platillos! ¡Se morirán de la envidia cuando prueben mis Sueños! – todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de wtf. - ¿Qué? Son bollos de pan relleno de crema pastelera, ignorantes.

- ¿A sí? – interrumpió Shura. – Pues ustedes no podrán con la delicia española que les prepararé: Redondo de ternera rellena de ajos tiernos. – dijo con orgullo.

- ¿A sí? – esta vez fue el turno del Dragón. – Pues yo los deleitaré con mi Gun kam de sepia rellena de tartare de salmón en salsa de oliva y yuzu.

- ¡Con que quieren una competencia! – se carcajeó Ángelo. - ¡Que gane el mejor entonces!

- ¡Mi maestro Shion también va a participar! – saltó Kiki.

- ¿Q-qué? – titubeó el ariano.

- Pfff… ¡el Patriarca no sabe cocinar! – se burló Kanon. - ¡Apuras penas sabe calentar el agua y lo hace mal, se le evapora al último momento! – Shion se puso rojo de la ira.

- ¿A sí? – el lemuriano se acercó, amenazante. - ¡Pues yo haré una receta que ninguno de ustedes pudo rechazar en su infancia!

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Pero Maestro… - murmuró Mu. - ¿De verdad planea cocinar ESO? Es muy arriesgado… sería como trampa… no hay nadie que supere ese platillo…

- Así es, Mu… desde la última Guerra Santa no lo he vuelto a hacer pero… estos bastardos han despertado a la bestia que dormía en mí... tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias de mis deliciosas… ¡Quesadillas! – habló con orgullo. Los demás se carcajearon a modo de burla. - ¡Anden, búrlense! ¡Ya veremos mañana!

- ¡Muy bien, mañana en la noche será el día de la verdad! – sonrió el gemelo menor. – Pero mientras… hagamos el pavo de una vez.

- ¡Yo digo que cada quien haga su pavo! – demandó el italiano.

- No empieces… - lo calló Shura.

**En la sala…**

- ¡Muy bien, Tatsumi, pon esas series de luz en aquel marco de la puerta! – ordenó Athena. - ¡Bien, Olle, empieza a colocar las Nochebuenas que plantaste!

- Por supuesto… - contestó el sueco, cargando las macetas con Shun e Ikki.

- ¡Muy bien, Hyoga, Milo, pongan las coronas en las puertas! – mandó Camus.

- ¿Y tú qué harás, Camus? – preguntó Milo.

- Organizar y mandar, por supuesto. – sonrió.

- ¡Vamos, Shaka! – Aioros jaló al hindú del brazo. - ¡A nosotros nos toca preparar el ponche! ¡Vamos con Saga y él nos ayudará!

- ¿En dónde pongo estas esferas, Athena? – se acercó Aioria con una caja llena de esferas de miles de colores.

- ¡Pues en el pino, idiota! – respondió.

- ¿El pino? – se preguntó, observando toda la sala sin encontrar al susodicho. – Athena… ¿un pino?

- ¡Ahora me vas a salir con que no sabes lo que es un pino! ¡Creí haberlos revivido con cerebro! – soltó, molesta.

- ¡Si hubiera un jodido pino no le estaría preguntando! ¡Con una mierrrrdaaa! – contestó, frustrado. Athena lo volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Aioria! – exclamó, sorprendida, bajándose el banquito y acercándose al león. - ¡Túuuuuuu!

- ¡Athena, yo no quise, en serio! ¡Estoy estresado, yoo….!

- Voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… - susurró, quedando frente a él y alzando la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. – Yo… quiero que me repitas lo que me dijiste…

- Pero yo…

- Repítelo, infeliz.

- Yo dije que… - comenzó a sudar frío. Todos los que estaban en la sala observaron, quietos, temerosos de hacer cualquier movimiento. – Dije que si hubiera un… jodido pino no le estaría preguntando.

- ¿Y qué más? – la diosa entrecerró los ojos.

- C-con una m-mierda… - tragó saliva. En ese momento, Saori alzó su brazo y lo colocó detrás de la cabeza del Santo de Leo. Aioria cerró los ojos, esperando su final. – Me lo merezco, yo me lo merezco… - sin embargo, sintió que lo agarraban de la cara para después depositarle un besito en la mejilla.

- ¡Muaaaaaak!

- ¿Q-qué? – titubeó, completamente rojo. Miró a su diosa que le sonreía y después enfocó su mirada en el muérdago que ésta sostenía.

- ¡Muérdagoooooo! – sonrió, coqueta. - ¡Te ves tan lindo, Aioria! ¡Deberías enojarte más seguido!

- Sí… - se tocó la mejilla. – Seiya, yo no quería… ella se me encimó…

- ¡SAORI! – se oyó a Pegaso, muerto de celos. La diosa sonrió y se fue a la cocina, saltando con alegría.

- ¡A ver a quién atrapó allá! ¡Lalalalalalala! ¡No se preocupen, le diré a Shura que los acompañe a cortar el pino, que su Excalibur sirva de algo!

- ¡Ay, esa Athena es una loca! – Dohko se rascó el cuello.

- ¡Maestro! – habló Shun. - ¿Qué haremos sin un arbolito de navidad?

- No te preocupes, Shun… - sonrió.

- ¡Eso no contesta mi pregunta, Maestro! – se quejó Andrómeda.

**De vuelta en la cocina…**

- ¡Shiryu malvado, quemaste mi mano… otra vez! – se lamentó de dolor el Santo de Cáncer, agitando su brazo, chamusqueado en el aire. - ¡Hijo del mal!

- ¡Discúlpeme, señor Ángelo! ¡No fue intencional! – se excusó el Dragón.

- ¡Pero no creas que me vas a sacar de la competencia! – en ese instante, callaron cuando vieron a Athena entrar al lugar.

- ¿Necesita algo, Athena? – preguntó Shion, limpiándose su cara llena de salsa.

- Shura, necesito que dejes de comerte ese vaso de plástico y vengas conmigo… - lo llamó. Shura dejó de roer el vaso.

- Por supuesto, mi señora… - el español se acercó y Athena se dio cuenta de que Shura era realmente hermoso. (:3)

- ¡Ay, mi dios! – se le salió la baba a la chica.

- ¿Le pasa algo, Athena? – el peninsular entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡No, nada! ¿Por qué lo preguntas, hermoso caballero español?

- B-bueno…es que…. Algo le escurre de la boca….

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Está babeando como perro! – interrumpió Ángelo.

- ¡Más respeto, Ángelo! – Mu le dio un cocotazo al italiano.

- Este… - carraspeó Saori. – Es que, Shura… - se tapó la cara con sus manos, avergonzada. – Estás bien bonito… - el español se sonrojó.

- B-bueno… - Shura se talló el puente de la nariz, aún sonrojado. – Gracias… supongo…

- ¡Ay, sí, estás bien guapo, papi! – se burló Kanon, batiendo una masa en un platón.

- ¿A qué hora vas por el pan? Grrrrrr. – ronroneó Ángelo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ya cállense! – gritó Shura, apenado. - ¡Par de descerebrados! ¿Qué es lo que necesita, Athena?

- ¡Oh, sí, claro! – estiró su brazo y tomó el cabello de Shura, detrás de su oreja y lo enredó en su dedo. Todos los miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Este… Athena… yo… bueno… este… sabe, yo la respeto… pero no quiero nada con usted… no me mate, por favor. – sudó frío.

- Shhhhhhh. – lo calló la diosa. – ¡Mira lo que me encontré! ¡Muérdagooooooo! – sacó un pedazo de la plantita de la oreja del español. - ¡Tienes que darme un besito! ¡Es que yo no te alcanzo! – Ángelo y Kanon rieron bajito. Shura obedeció y le dio un besito en la mejilla. – Muy lindo…

- ¿Para eso me quería? – parpadeó, confundido.

- ¡No, no, no! Yo quería pedirte un favorcito… mira, no tenemos pino… y quería saber si con tu fuerrrte, masculino, macizo y perfecto brazo… digo con tu Excalibur, podrías cortar el pino y traerlo aquí.

- ¡Oh, claro, en seguida iré! – afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó discretamente de la deidad. – Reuniré a un grupo e iremos por el pino.

- ¡Me parece una maravillosa idea! – rió.

Así Shura seleccionó a un grupo de Caballeros para ir en busca del dichoso árbol.

**Zona verde de Grecia… (xD)**

- ¡Muy bien! – aplaudió el español. – Recuerden que Athena quiere el pino más rechoncho y grande de toda la zona. – explicó Shura. Su grupo consistía en Camus, Ángelo, Shaka, Aioros y Saga quien fue traído a la fuerza. – Inconscientemente traje conmigo a los que menos creen en la navidad por no decir a los más amargados de todos nosotros.

- ¡Oye, Shura! – Aioros tomó al español de la camisa. - ¡A mí me encanta la navidad y todo lo relacionado con ella!

- Entonces tú escogerás el pino…

- ¡Así es! – exclamó, orgulloso. – No se preocupen, estará divino… ¡Ahora vamos! – todos los santos comenzaron a subir por la colina en busca del arbolito perfecto.

- De verdad no sé por qué demonios estoy aquí… ¿por qué nos obligan a celebrar la navidad si no nos gusta? – se quejó Saga, abrazándose a si mismo debido al frío. - ¿Tú, Ángelo, por qué no crees en la navidad? – le preguntó al santo que iba detrás de él, cubriéndose del fuerte viento.

- Aunque no lo crean, yo una vez creí en ella… - respondió. Todos se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos. – De pequeño uno se cree cualquier estupidez. ¿Saben? Cuando era un niño inocente, Santa siempre me traía regalos pero un día, así como así, me llegó un trozo de carbón. Y el año siguiente y el siguiente y así durante más de veinte años… juré que el día en que viera a ese maldito cebado con barba, le quitaría la cabeza y la colocaría en la entrada de mi templo… - gruñó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Maldito seas, Santa Claus!

- ¿Y tú, Shura, por qué no crees? – indagó el hindú.

- ¡Le pedí una espada de acero inoxidable y el bastardo me trajo una de madera! ¡De madera! ¡Fui la burla de mi barrio durante toda la niñez! ¡Por eso decidí ser Caballero para así poder darle muerte cuando lo viera! – intentó recuperar la calma y miró a Shaka que subía tranquilamente la colina llena de nieve. - ¿Y qué hay de ti, Shaka?

- A diferencia de ustedes que sólo se rigen por lo material, yo considero que estas fechas sacan lo peor de las personas. Se vuelven vanidosas, codiciosas e hipócritas. Aún así, pienso que es un día común y corriente. – dijo con simpleza y siguió caminando.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Shaka. – apoyó el francés. – Pero muy aparte de eso, me inclino más por el lado metódico… es científicamente imposible que un hombre de su corpulencia viaje alrededor del mundo en un trineo con nueve renos poseídos en mucho menos de un día… y ahora, ¿cómo demonios, un hombre con su circunferencia es capaz de entrar por una chimenea convencional? Además de que no todas las familias tienen el lujo de contar con una chimenea…ósea… ¿cómo rayos sabe el nombre de todos los niños del mundo? ¿Los espía? ¡Eso es enfermizo! Imagínense el Zeus en la boca que tuve con tan sólo imaginarme el que un gordo maniaco estuviera espiando a mis hijos. Estas fechas despiertan mi lado paternal más que nunca… por eso le pedí a Milo que no se despegara de Hyoga… ¿y tú, Saga?

- Ustedes tienen ideas muy vanas sobre esto… - el gemelo negó con la cabeza. – Al contrario de mi, que es algo más profundo… algo que me desgarra el alma con tan sólo pensarlo. Ese maldito gordo me lastimó en lo más profundo de mi ser… - tomó aire y contuvo las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus párpados. – Será mejor que nos demos prisa… ese árbol nos espera… - sin más apresuró el paso.

- ¡Qué llorones son todos ustedes! – Aioros se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando encontraron el pino ideal, escogido por Aioros, Shura comenzó a machetearlo sin piedad alguna. El árbol estaba completamente chonchito y frondoso. Al momento en que el español terminó con su labor de cortarlo con su afilada Excalibur, los Santos Dorados lo amarraron y lo arrastraron hasta el Santuario. Al llegar, notaron que el Templo de Sagitario estaba completamente ambientado y decorado con adornos navideños; no había esquina que no contara con detalles de la época.

- ¡Quedó hermoso como su dueño! – exclamó el arquero, jalando el pino. - ¡No cabe duda de que el dicho de todo se parece a su dueño, es cierto! ¡Hijo de tigre, pintito! ¡De tal palo, tal astilla! ¡Al que madruga, Dios…!

- ¡Cállate! – se quejó Saga. - ¡Y el último no tenía nada que ver! – todos se adentraron al templo y se organizaron para adornar el pino.

- ¡Pero qué hermoso pino! – Athena se acercó, maravillada. – Me imagino que tú lo escogiste, Aioros. – el arquero asintió, orgulloso. - ¡Oh, Aioros, mira lo que hay aquí!

- ¿Es muérdago? – indagó el heleno, curioso.

- ¡Muuuuuaaak! – la diosa abrazó al castaño y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Bueno, chicos, ya váyanse a dormir aunque sea unas horas, ya estamos prácticamente a 24 de diciembre, así que los quiero ver a medio día para empezar los preparativos y arreglar los últimos detalles de la cena del 24.

- ¿Pero y el árbol? – cuestionó Ikki.

- ¡Tatsumi se encargará! – dijo Athena, restándole importancia.

- Es un pino muy hermoso, hermano… - Kanon abrazó a Saga por el hombro.

- Me da igual… yo no lo escogí… - Saga rodó los ojos. – Ahora me iré a mi templo… me encontrarás ahí se quieres compartir mi miseria.

- Está bien… bajaré después, ayudaré a los chicos a arreglar el árbol.

- Como quieras… - se alzó de hombros, salió del templo y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

Ya era la madrugada del 24 y aún no salía el sol. Saga esperaba a su hermano que se había demorado varias horas en regresar.

- ¿A qué horas piensa regresar? – se preguntó viendo su reloj de pulsera. – Se está tardando demasiado… ¿piensa que lo voy a estar esperando despierto? – justo en ese instante se escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes del techo del templo. - ¿Y ahora qué demonios? – se sopló el flequillo, salió del recinto y trató de asomarse por la ventana. - ¡Kanon, ya bájate del techo! ¡Si estas ebrio, no pienses que voy a ir a ayudarte! ¡Te dormirás allá arriba! ¿Oíste? ¿Kanon? – paró oreja cuando escuchó una voz extraña voz. - ¡Un ladrón en mi templo!

En ese momento bajaba Kanon, Aldebarán, Mu, Shion y el pequeño Kiki.

- ¿Saga? – arrugó la nariz. - ¿Qué haces afuera del templo?

- Hay un ladrón en el techo, Kanon… - habló con voz baja.

- ¿Un ladrón? – indagó el brasileño. – Eso es imposible… la barrera de Athena no permite la entrada de intrusos al Santuario…

- ¡De seguro se le olvidó activarla! – Shion se golpeó la frente.

- ¡Bueno, cómo sea! ¡Hay un ladrón en mi casa! – se quejó Saga. - ¡Nadie le roba a Saga de Géminis! ¡Nadie! – exclamó, quitándose un zapato y preparándose para lanzarlo al techo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – indagó Mu. - ¡No vas a derribar a un ladrón con un zapato!

- ¡Obsérvame! – sin pensarlo dos veces, el heleno arrojó su calzado que cayó directamente sobre la cabeza del ente. Pudieron escuchar un quejido de dolor cuando el pobre hombre se resbaló de la azotea y se deslizó hacía el suelo sobre un montículo de nieve.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – todos se acercaron para ver a la persona que yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡Saga, volviste a matar a un hombre! – gritó Shion.

- ¡Hey, usted! – lo señaló Kanon. - ¡¿Qué quiere en nuestra casa?! ¡Conteste! – los Caballeros de Athena se acercaron al hombre. Después de analizarlo, se miraron sorprendidos sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡No puede ser! – Aldebarán alzó la voz. – Él… él… él…

- ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

- ¡Mataste a Santa Claus! – exclamaron Shion y Mu a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Saga miró, sorprendido al hombre postrado en el suelo con su traje rojo y su hermosa barba blanca como la nieve.

Continuará…

¡Ho-ho-ho! Y ustedes se preguntarán por qué Santa llegó un día antes hahaha lo explicaremos en el siguiente capi ^^ la continuación estará antes de navidad… o al menos eso esperamos haha xD

Y respecto a la zona verde… no tenemos si en Grecia haya hahaha xD pero bueno en este fic sí haha xD

Pero por si no lo subimos a tiempo… les deseamos muy felices fiestas, coman mucho mucho y beban más hahahaha broma… todo con moderación ehhh ^^

¡Que tengan una feliz navidad!

¡Les mandamos muchos besos y abrazos!

Helena y Francis Hibiki (Y)


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Hey, usted! – lo señaló Kanon. - ¡¿Qué quiere en nuestra casa?! ¡Conteste! – los Caballeros de Athena se acercaron al hombre. Después de analizarlo, se miraron sorprendidos sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡No puede ser! – Aldebarán alzó la voz. – Él… él… él…

- ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

- ¡Mataste a Santa Claus! – exclamaron Shion y Mu a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Saga miró, sorprendido al hombre postrado en el suelo con su traje rojo y su hermosa barba blanca como la nieve.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Muy bien, muy bien… - Shion intentó tranquilizarlos. – Que no cunda el pánico…

- ¡¿Cómo que no cunda el pánico?! – gritó Aldebarán, horrorizado. - ¡Saga acaba de matar a un hombre… de nuevo!

- ¡No a cualquier hombre! – se oyó a Mu. - ¡Mató a Santa Claus! – vio cómo Saga se acercaba con cuidado al cuerpo que yacía tirado en el suelo, sin dar señales de vida. Se arrodilló y le tomó el pulso.

– Mmmmm.

- ¡¿Qué?! – hablaron todos. - ¿Aún vive? – Saga los miró, seriamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No.

- ¡¿Está muerto?!

- No.

- ¡¿Entonces?!

- No sé tomar el pulso…

- Tal vez si mataste a Santa… - titubeó Mu.

- ¡Tonterías! ¿Cómo va a ser Santa? Está bien que tenga el traje rojo y todo pero eso prueba que es sólo un imitador que quería robar mi casa… - interrumpió el gemelo.

- ¡Sí es Santa! – exclamó Kiki. Kanon se agachó para estar a su altura y lo tomó por el hombro.

- Mira, pequeño… - le sonrió con aire paternal. – Sé que eres un niño y que crees en todo pero eso no significa que ese hombre sea Santa… - observó el cuerpo del hombre a lo lejos. - Aunque debo admitir que es un excelente disfraz…

- ¡Le digo que sí es! – volvió a gritar el lemuriano. - ¡Mire, lo dice en su identificación! – les mostró la tarjeta.

- ¡Kiki! – exclamó Shion. – ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

- De su cartera, maestro.

- ¡Ósea que lo tocaste! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de agarrar cadáveres?! ¡Ahora vete a lavar las manos, cochinote! – Kiki bajó la mirada pero siguió tratando de convencer a los caballeros.

- ¡Pero Shion…! – el Patriarca le arrebató la tarjeta, molesto para comenzar a examinarla, cuidadosamente.

- Mmmmm… es la tarjeta de identificación falsa más real que mis hermosos ojos hayan visto…

- ¡Porque es real! – se oyó una voz.

- ¿Tú también, Aldebarán? – preguntó Saga, irritado.

- No me miren a mi… fue el reno el que habló… - el toro se cruzó de brazos. Todos se le quedaron viendo sin entender.

- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – Kanon frunció el ceño. - ¿Cuántas te tomaste?

- Una botella completa, pero eso no afecta mi juicio… yo sé muy bien lo que escuché.

- El grandote tiene razón… - se volvió a oír la voz.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – inquirió Mu.

- ¡Yo! – los santos miraron con curiosidad al techo de donde provenía aquella voz y se asombraron al ver a un reno, bajando del templo con gracia como si volara para después pararse frente a ellos.

- Creo que la botella ya me hizo efecto… - rió Aldebarán.

- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – preguntó el gemelo mayor, señalando al animal con desagrado. - ¿Es un venado?

- Saga… ¡¿Qué no te enseñé nada?! – Shion negó con la cabeza. - ¡Es obvio que esa bestia es un antílope que se escapó del zoológico!

- ¡No, señor Shion! ¡Es Rodolfo el reno, amo y señor del vuelo aéreo! – gritó IKiki con alegría.

- Kiki, los mayores están hablando… - lo reprendió el ariano.

- Tengan cuidado, puede tener rabia… - Mu cargó a Kiki y se alejó, sigilosamente.

- ¡Deja la rabia, esa cosa habló! – interrumpió Kanon.

- ¡Estupideces! – gruñó Saga. - ¡Estoy seguro de que unos briagos asaltaron el zoológico y quieren esconderse en mi templo! ¡Los renos y Santa Claus son puros cuentos!

- Me veo obligado a corregir su ignorancia, señor de extraña cabellera azulada… los renos y Santa Claus son reales… y no soy ningún antílope, soy un reno y efectivamente, me llamo Rodolfo. – se presentó el animal.

- ¡Mira, adefesio de nariz roja! – Saga se acercó, amenazante al reno. - ¡Tú no me…! Ahh, espera un momento… - sonrió. – Muy divertido, Aioros… tu plan para hacerme creer en la navidad, muy gracioso pero este robot te quedó horrible. No estoy para tus jueguitos… - lo tomó de las astas. – Estoy seguro de que este animal mecánico fue obra de Camus… casi les quedó perfecto… - en ese momento Saga comenzó a tirar con fuerza, tratando de quitárselos.

- ¡Ahhhh! – se lamentó Rodolfo. - ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace?!

- ¡Ya salgan de dónde quiera que estén! – gritó el gemelo. - ¡Aioros! ¿O tal vez Shura? – los demás santos observaban, horrorizados la escena del pobre reno siendo casi mutilado por el gemelo.

- ¡¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que no es un robot, idiota?! – Kanon lo alejó del pobre animal. – A ver, Rodolfo, explícanos qué hacen aquí…

- ¡Kanon, tú no puedes creer en todo lo que dice! – Saga se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Si ese es Rodolfo, significa que aquel gordo en mi casa es Santa Claus!

- Sé que suena extraño pero, ¿cómo explicas que hable y que vuele?

- ¡No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que vuela gracias a un arnés o una grúa que seguramente está siendo controlada por Aioria!

- ¡¿Y cómo explicas el que hable?! – Kanon entrecerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta de su hermano. Sin embargo, Saga no pudo contestar porque Rodolfo se lo impidió.

- ¡Ya les dije! – gritó el reno.

- ¡Explícate, animal! – intervino Shion.

- Sé que esto no se ve todos los días… comprendo que sea difícil de digerir… pero si sueltan a mis compañeros podremos explicarles mejor…

- ¿Tus compañeros? – habló Aldebarán. - ¿Hay más de ustedes?

- ¡Obvio, son ocho más! – exclamó Mu. Se sonrojó al ver que todos lo miraban, sorprendidos. – Bueno… eso me contaba Shion…

- ¡Ay, obedezcamos al reno! – carraspeó el Patriarca. - ¡Diles a tus amigos que bajen! – Rodolfo asintió y encendió su nariz roja. En menos de un minuto, los ocho renos faltantes descendieron del techo, arrastrando consigo un gran trineo rojo con bellos acabados dorados y un gran costal verde con cajas detrás. Saga se quedó con la boca abierta sin creer lo que veía.

- No puede ser… - dijo Aldebarán sin parpadear. – Es el trineo de Santa Claus… ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba! – exclamó, acariciando la madera, maravillado. – Molduras a mano… detalles en oro…

Kanon se acercó a los renos que se movían, inquietos.

- ¡Ah, qué lindos animales! ¡Tan sumisos! – le acarició la oreja a uno de ellos pero éste se quitó, rápidamente.

- ¡Oye, marica, te estás propasando conmigo! ¡No me manosees! – gruñó el animal. El gemelo retrocedió sin creerlo.

- ¡Qué rayos, este también habla! – sonrió, nervioso el griego menor.

- ¡Todos hablamos, imbécil! – contestó otro reno en la parte de atrás. - ¡Somos renos mágicos!

- ¡Cometa! – lo regañó Rodolfo.

- ¡Esos renos son algo groseros! – se quejó Mu, tapándole los oídos a Kiki. - ¡Se supone que deben ser amables y tiernos! ¿Qué pasa si un niño inocente los escucha?

- ¡Al diablo los niños! ¡Nosotros somos animales de carga! Es Santa el que se encarga de los mocosos… - comentó otro reno.

- Antes que nada… – habló Saga con enojo. - ¡Moderen su vocabulario! ¡Se arrepentirán si siguen con ese lenguaje tan vulgar frente al pequeño Kiki!

- Está bien… - Rodolfo tranquilizó a sus amigos. – Primero suéltalos, esas correas son muy molestas. – fingió tristeza.

- Bueno… los liberaré… - se acercó a los animales y con cuidado desató las correas que los ataban al trineo. – Pero tienen que prometerme que me contarán todo lo que… - Saga no pudo terminar porque todos los renos salieron disparados hacia el cielo con rapidez.

- ¡Nos vemos, zopenco! – gritó Rodolfo desde los aires.

- ¡No puedo creer que ese estúpido haya caído! – se carcajeó Cometa. - ¡Vámonos antes de que el gordo se despierte!

- ¡Deberíamos agradecerle a nuestro salvador! – habló el reno Cupido.

- ¡Naah, que se joda! – rió el reno Bromista. - ¡Él se metió en esto!

- ¡No, esperen! – Saga corrió tras ellos al igual que el resto de los santos. Intentaron alcanzarlos pero fue en vano, los renos ya se habían perdido de vista. - ¡Maldita sea! – pateó una piedra y se jaló los cabellos con frustración.

- ¡Oigan, parece que el gordo se está despertando! – se escuchó a Kanon que yacía al lado de Santa Claus. - ¡Tienes suerte, hermanito, no lo mataste!

- No puedo creerlo… - Saga suspiró, resignado y se acercó a donde se encontraba su gemelo. - ¿Está vivo? ¿Señor? – Shion, Mu, Aldebarán y Kiki se aproximaron y rodearon al hombre que empezaba a abrir los ojos con pesadez.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! – gritó Shion. - ¡Uno menos a tu lista de muerte, Saga! – los caballeros callaron al oír los quejidos del señor.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó, sobándose la cabeza. - ¿Q-qué pasó?

- Verá, lo que sucede es que mi hermano le aventó un zapato en la cabeza… - explicó Kanon. – Usted rodó por el techó y se estampó en el suelo, ha estado inconsciente por varios minutos.

- ¡Señor, quiero decirle que es un honor tenerlo aquí en el Santuario! – Aldebarán lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! – gruñó Santa. - ¡Maldito engendro gigante!

- Tranquilícese, Santa… - Kanon intentó calmarlo.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, bastardo! ¡Nadie te quiere en el santuario! ¡¿Qué carajos te hace pensar que yo sí?! – todos observaron, sorprendidos al viejillo insultar sin parar. - ¡Y tú, Saga…! – señaló al gemelo. - ¡Ya sabía que no creías en mí, pero hacer un complot con ellos para matarme…! ¡Qué bajo has caído! ¡Me largo, me largo! ¡Soy demasiado viejo y rico para esto!

- Pero Santa… - murmuró Saga.

- ¡Ah, ahora sí soy Santa! – se cruzó de brazos, indignado. - ¡Soy una buena persona pero ustedes sacan lo peor de mi! – dijo, acomodándose el cinturón. - ¡¿En dónde carajos está mi trineo?! ¡Rodolfo! ¡Maldito reno inútil! ¡Baja de una buena vez con toda la plebe! ¡Nos vamos, ahora! ¡Si no bajan en menos de un segundo, los voy a azotar a todos! ¡Ya estoy viejo para tanta estupidez! – se tronó los dedos y esperó con impaciencia.

- Santa… - volvió a hablar Saga.

- ¡Señor Nicholas Nóvikov Kuznetsova para ti, estúpido haragán! – se cruzó de brazos. - ¡¿En dónde están mis renos?! ¡¿Qué hicieron con ellos?!

- Digamos que escaparon… - titubeó Saga.

- ¡¿Escapar?! ¡Eso es imposible, yo personalmente hice las correas! ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que los liberó?! ¡Fuiste tú, Saga!

- B-bueno, yooo… - se rascó la nuca a modo nervioso. – Sus renos dijeron que…

- ¡No me digas! – rió con sarcasmo. - ¡Te dijeron que los maltrato!

- ¿Es verdad?

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Son unos sangrones, sólo los azoto una vez al año! ¡Los 364 días restantes son una bola de perezosos! ¡Yo me parto el lomo haciendo los juguetes junto con mis duendes y ahora me salen con que los maltrato! ¡Si no quieren hacer nada que se vayan a Greenpeace!

- ¡Pero Santa! ¿Por qué es tan grosero? – preguntó Kiki, inocentemente.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eso es un niño? – señaló Santa, sorprendido.

- ¡Oigameeee! – Shion se subió las mangas, listo para defender al pequeño. - ¡Ese es mi niño y no dejaré que le hable así! – antes de que el Patriarca le saltara encima…

- ¡Santo dios, es un niño! – Santa exclamó, temeroso. - ¡Un niño, un niño, un niñoooooo! – comenzó a buscar en las bolsitas de su pantalón. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – los caballeros observaban al hombre, curiosos. - ¡Aquí estás! Ven, niñito, en lo que Santa se saca su palito….

- ¡Óyeme, maldito pervertido! – gritó el siempre tranquilo Mu. - ¡kiki, ven aquí! – el pequeño lemuriano lo ignoró por completo y caminó en dirección a Santa.

- ¡Pero quiero ver su palito, maestro Mu!

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – Shion respiró, agitado.

- ¡Desgraciado, te hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad! – habló Saga, furioso.

- ¡Kiki, no te le acerques! – exigió Kanon. Justo en ese momento, Santa sacó de sus bolsillos una varita plateada con una lucecita azul que parpadeaba en el centro.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Aldebarán.

- Es mi varita del olvido, ignorantes. ¿Qué pensaban? – frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi niño?! – cuestionó Shion.

- ¿Qué te dice el nombre de varita del OLVIDO? ¡Lo voy a hacer olvidar, estúpido! ¡No me puedo dar el lujo de que los niños dejen de creer en mí y piensen que soy un patán! ¡Lo soy pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo! – colocó la varita frente los ojos del pequeño. - ¡Sólo seré buena onda con ustedes por el niño así que no se confíen! ¡Me cayeron del nabo! – sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre apretó el botón y una lucecita iluminó la cara de Kiki. El niño se frotó los ojos con suavidad.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kiki, inocente. - ¿Santa, eres tú?

- ¡Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! – sonrió con alegría. - ¡Así es, dulce angelito de la creación! – los dorados parpadearon sin creerlo al ver la nueva actitud de Santa. – Soy yo, Santa Claus, Papá Noel, San Nicolás…

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Aún no es navidad!

- Quise hacerle una visita a mis caballeros consentidos… ¡Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! Decidí que era tiempo de venir a ver a mi amigo Saga porque al parecer ya no cree en mi… y eso pone muy triste a Santa… - se secó una lagrimita que escapaba de su ojo. Todos voltearon a ver al heleno mayor.

- ¡Pero señor Saga! – Kiki lo miró con sus ojitos grandotes y suplicantes. – Usted si cree en Santa Claus, ¿verdad? – kanon empujó a su hermano para que se acercara y aclarara las cosas con el pequeño.

- Claro que creo, Kiki… - sonrió con alegría fingida. – Pero Santa ya se tiene que ir…

- ¡Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! – rió, sarcásticamente mientras tenía a Kiki en el regazo. - ¡Ay, Saga, no puedo irme! ¡Olvidas que un idio… tontillo dejó escapar a mis renos!

- Pero… - el gemelo entrecerró los ojos. – No puedes quedarte aquí…

- ¿Quién lo dice? Pero bueno, no quiero que este anciano les cause problemas… cof cof cof… - tosió, exageradamente. De un momento a otro se agarró el pecho y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. - ¡Dios! ¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme! – Kiki saltó de las piernas del hombre y lo miró, preocupado.

- ¡Ya deje de estar actuando! – gruñó Kanon.

- ¡No es actuación! – se apretó más el pecho. – Es… es… ¡Infartooooo! – Santa cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

- Ojalá esta vez sí se haya muerto… - susurró Saga sin intenciones de ayudarlo.

- ¡Santo dios, ayúdenlo! ¡Hay que hacer algo! – gritó Mu, mientras Shion cargaba a Kiki y lo alejaba del lugar.

- ¡Iré por ayuda! – exclamó Aldebarán, subiendo la colina.

- Le hubiéramos pedido un taxi… - Kanon se rascó la cabeza.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Saga y los demás se encargaron de llevar a Santa al interior del templo. Con sumo cuidado lo colocaron en un sofá de la sala, pusieron un par de almohadas detrás de su cabeza y angustiados comenzaron a gritarse entre ellos.

- Muy bien, ahí está… - sonrió Shion. - ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios hacemos?! ¡El hombre se está muriendo! – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, desesperado.

- ¡Llamemos al 911! – gritó Kanon, tomando el teléfono y marcando los botones, torpemente. - ¡Siempre lo hacen en las películas!

- ¡Eso no aplica aquí, idiota! – Saga le arrebató el aparato y lo aventó a lo lejos. - ¡Necesitamos a alguien experto en infartos! ¡¿En dónde diablos está Dohko?!

- ¡Debe estar en Libra! – contestó Mu, abrazando a Kiki.

Mientras tanto Aldebarán pasaba por todos los templos, gritando como loco, llamando la atención de los dueños de cada recinto. Tanto así que en pocos minutos, el toro subió y encendió el reloj de fuego del Santuario, provocando que todos los santos salieran de sus respectivos templos en pijama, alarmados. Aldebarán corrió a toda velocidad hasta Cáncer en donde ya se encontraban todos amontonados.

- ¡¿Aldebarán, qué está pasando?! – dijo Aioria con su pijama del Rey León. - ¡¿Por qué encendiste el reloj de fuego?!

- ¡¿Es otra Guerra Santa acaso?! ¡Más te vale que sí porque son las cuatro de la madrugada y me molesta tanta gente afuera de mi casa! – escupió Ángelo, quitándose su cubre ojos para dormir.

- ¡Chicos, tienen que escucharme! – interrumpió el brasileño.

- ¡Pues apúrate! – gritó Olle, cubriéndose con un reboso y temblando de frío. - ¡Tengo que ir a mis clases de Pilates a las seis y necesito descansar!

- ¡Si me dejaran hablar! – gruñó Aldebarán.

- ¡Tengo tanto frío, más vale que sea importante! ¡Camus, préstame tu suéter! – Milo se abrazaba a sí mismo pues sólo llevaba un par de bóxers puestos.

- Está bien… sólo a ti se te ocurre venir así… - se quejó Camus, dándole el suéter.

– Alégrate de que me haya puesto algo, normalmente yo duermo desnudo… - se colocó la prenda con una sonrisa, picarona.

- Eso es algo que no necesitábamos saber… - el español rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ya cállense y dejen hablar a Alde! – intervino Aioros. – Debe haber ocurrido algo de gran trascendencia para que nuestro querido toro haya encendido el fuego. – todos los Caballeros Dorados observaron a Aldebarán, esperando su respuesta.

- Verán… lo que pasa es que… - habló, atropelladamente. – Kanon, Shion, Mu, el pequeño Kiki y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestros templos y cuando pasamos Géminis, ya saben, porque tenemos que atravesar por el tercer templo para llegar a nuestras casas… el punto es que cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Saga actuando como un maniaco con un zapato en la mano, todo pasó tan rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta… Santa cayó del techo, muerto, bueno, eso creíamos nosotros pero entonces apareció Rodolfo, el maestro del vuelo aéreo, al principio yo creí que el alcohol ya me había hecho efecto pero de repente, salieron otros ocho renos del cielo, jalando un trineo con perfectos acabados de madera, entonces los animales esos nos empezaron a hablar pero primero nos pidieron que los liberáramos, Saga lo hizo y entonces los renos escaparon y después Santa despertó y era muy grosero con nosotros y luego le quiso enseñar un palo a Kiki y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya le estaba dando un infarto y ahora está en el templo de Saga, casi moribundo y necesitamos de su ayuda porque al parecer, arruinamos la navidad… - terminó sin aliento. Los Santos lo miraron, fijamente hasta que Shaka habló.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó el hindú, confundido. – Es una historia muy linda e imaginativa, Aldebarán. – le tocó el hombro. – Estoy seguro de que nos la podías contar en la mañana. No era necesario despertarnos y encender el fuego del reloj para llamar nuestra atención. – Aldebarán negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Para eso despertaste a mi Hyoga?! – se quejó Camus. - ¡Mi querido niño necesita dormir sus ocho horas! ¿Ves, Hyoga? Las drogas destruyen… - tomó a su alumno por el hombro.

- Sí, maestro… - sonrió el rubio, frotándose sus ojos y luchando contra el sueño.

- ¿Y en qué acaba la historia? – preguntó Ángelo. - ¿Mínimo matan a Santa? – Aioria y Milo se carcajearon.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no es una historia, les juro que es verdad!

- Ay, Alde, siempre nos han gustado tus historias navideñas… - sonrió Shura, cruzándose de brazos. – Casi tan buenas como las mías… sé que siempre has intentado inculcarnos el espíritu navideño pero tanto así como para andar jugando con los sentimientos de estos niños… - señaló a Shun y Seiya que lo miraban con ilusión. – E inventar que Santa Claus está en el templo de Géminis… - negó con la cabeza. – Tal vez para el año próximo, mi buen toro… ahora si me disculpan, me voy a dormir…

- Pero, pero, pero… ¡Necesito a Dohko! – exigió Aldebarán. - ¡Necesito la adrenalina de Dohko!

- ¿Ves, Hyoga? Ahora resulta que también te inyectas, Aldebarán… - Camus entrecerró los ojos. – Qué barbaridad, les prohíbo la entrada a Tauro, niños. – dijo, refiriéndose a los de Bronce. – Pero sobre todo a ti, Hyoga… ¡Y a ti también, Milo!

- Por favor, hablen quedito… - susurró Shiryu.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – gritó Ángelo a todo pulmón.

- Mi maestro Dohko tiene la mala costumbre de quedarse dormido de pie… a veces se le olvida y piensa que sigue siendo un viejito… - todos miraron a Dohko que a pasar de permanecer en pie, tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su alumno y roncaba, plácidamente. - Trataré de despertarlo… - comenzó a moverlo, suavemente. – Maestro, despierte… Aldebarán lo necesita…

- ¡¿No me digas que tú también le crees?! – gruñó Aioria. Shiryu siguió moviendo al chino que se negaba a despertar. Dohko comenzó a murmurar cosas.

- Vamos, nena, súbete a mi moto y te doy un aventón… - susurró el Santo de Libra, sonriendo. – Dime, ¿Has besado a un hombre sin amígdalas?

- Este hombre tiene sueños muy específicos… - comentó Olle. – Y cuando digo específicos, me refiero a que eso de que es tímido es puro cuento.

- Quién hubiera dicho que el Antiguo Maestro fuera todo un coqueto en sueños. – rió Milo.

- Pero si casi se muere desangrado cuando está frente a una chica… - Ikki se rascó la cabeza.

- Deberíamos volver a nuestros templos… muero de sueño. – Aioros soltó un largo bostezo y estiró sus brazos.

- Apoyo a Aioros… - bostezó Shura.

- ¡Les juro que lo que digo es cierto! – vociferó Aldebarán. - ¡Vengan a Géminis y lo verán! ¡Anden, no perderán nada!

- ¿Podemos ir, maestro? – Hyoga miró a Camus con ilusión. - ¿Se imagina que en verdad sea Santa? – el galo frunció el ceño ante la petición de su alumno.

- Está bien, Hyoga… - suspiró, resignado. – Pero no quiero que te decepciones si todo esto es una mentira… ya sabes lo que opino de la existencia de ese tal Santa…

- ¡Vamos todos! ¡Como dijo el señor Aldebarán, no perderemos nada! – aplaudió Pegaso, acompañado de Shun.

- No puedo creerlo… - Shura se talló el puente de la nariz. - ¿Ustedes también? – miró a Ángelo y a Olle.

- Me gustaría ver el cadáver de ese… - el italiano se rascó la barbilla, divertido. – Sé que no es Santa pero aún así, un cadáver es un cadáver…

- Qué desagradable… - se quejó Afrodita, tapándose con su reboso. – Pero bueno, no pierdo nada.

- ¡Vamos, Shaka, acompáñanos! ¡Verás que todo esto es verdad! – el toro jaló al hindú y este ni pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse arrastrar. Toda la peregrinación de caballeros bajó al tercer templo, sin imaginar lo que iban a encontrar. Al llegar a su destino, escucharon la voz de Saga. Los santos apresuraron el paso y siguieron la voz.

- Uno, dos, tres…

Al abrir la puerta, encontraron al gemelo mayor sobre un hombre vestido de Santa Claus, presionando con las manos entrelazadas sobre su tórax.

- ¿Pero qué carajos…? – Ángelo se adentró a la habitación. - ¿Saga, qué rayos haces?

- No tengo tiempo de explicarte… ¡se me muere! – los Dorados y los Bronceados se acercaron, temerosos a la extraña escena. - ¡Vamos, maldita sea, revive! – siguió presionando. - ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Se me muere!

- Hay que rezar por el alma del buen hombre… - Shaka sacó su rosario de cuentas y se colocó en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. - ¡Ohm!

- ¡A ver, idiotas! – Olle se asomó, haciéndose paso entre la multitud, cuando por fin se acercó, empujó a Saga y se trepó sobre el hombre. - ¡No por nada tomé un curso intensivo de reanimación cardiopulmunar! – presionó el pecho del hombre. - ¡Despierta, hombre! ¡Dije que despiertes! – lo cacheteó con fuerza varias veces.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Kanon lo detuvo, sosteniendo su mano. - ¡En ese caso, yo también quiero! – sin más, el gemelo empujó a Olle y se trepó sobre Santa para darle una buena zarandeada.

- ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Quiero salvarlo, no terminarlo de matar! – gruñó Saga.

- Pero tú dijiste que lo querías muerto… - contestó el Ex Caballero de Poseidón.

- ¡Era sólo una expresión, idiota!

- A ver, a ver… - interrumpió el arquero. - ¿Quién es ese hombre?

- ¡Es Santa, Aldebarán decía la verdad! – exclamaron Shun y Seiya al unísono. - ¡Sálvenlo, sálvenlo, sin él no habrá navidad!

- ¿Santa? – titubeó Aioros. - ¡Haberlo dicho antes! – se subió las mangas de la pijama y tomó a su hermano del brazo. - ¡Aioria, sostén estas paletas!

- ¡Aioros! – Camus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. – ¡Pero qué ingenioso eres! ¡Es simplemente brillante utilizar a tu hermano como un desfribilador! – aplaudió, emocionado.

- Sí, claro, un desfribi… eso… - sonrió el arquero. – Con que así se llama… - murmuró.

- ¡Menos charla y más acción! – interrumpió Shion. - ¡Revivan al señor Nicholas Nóvikov Kuznetsova!

- ¡Despejen! – gritó Aioria, asistido por su hermano. En ese instante, de sus manos salió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que terminó por despertar a Santa. - ¡Listo! ¡Qué buen trabajo, asistente Aioros! – se secó el sudor de la frente y sonrió, satisfecho. - ¡Lo he revivido, gracias, gracias! – Santa abrió los ojos.

- ¿Está bien, don Nicholas Nóvikov Kuznetsova? – preguntó Kanon.

- ¿Ahora qué me pasó? ¡¿Qué me hicieron, brutos?!

- ¿Santa? – Aioros entrecerró los ojos. - ¿En verdad eres tú? – lo miró, esperanzado. Los Santos de Athena restantes se acercaron muertos de curiosidad.

- Saga, necesito una explicación… - habló Shaka, poniéndose de pie y abriendo sus enormes ojos. - ¿Cómo que ese es Santa? ¡Santa no existe!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – contestó Saga. – Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero al parecer es real… - se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces… ese gordo sí es Santa… - Ángelo se tronó los dedos. – Y es real…

- Su falta de fe me es molesta… - respondió Santa. - ¡Por eso nunca les traje regalos! ¡Por supuesto que yo soy Santa Claus!

- ¡SANTAAAAA! – exclamaron Shun, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, corriendo hacia el susodicho para abrazarlo. Todos miraron asombrados, al hombre de roja vestimenta.

- ¡No puede ser! – Shura se tapó la boca. – Este hombre es real… - parpadeó varias veces.

- ¡Señor Santa, es un honor conocerlo! – comentó el Cisne. - ¡Y no se preocupe, no le guardo rencor por no haberme llevado regalos a Siberia!

- ¡Eso es porque aquel hombre de doble ceja, me esperaba despierto cada navidad, frente a la chimenea con una escopeta! – los santos voltearon a ver a Camus que se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Camus? – todos observaron al francés.

- ¿Qué? Pensaba que era un pedófilo… tenía que hacer algo… - se excusó, indignado. – Sólo lo hacía por tu bien, Hyoga…

- ¿Ya se siente mejor? – preguntó Mu, aún cargando a Kiki.

- ¡Oh, sí! No te preocupes, es sólo mi infarto número 35 del mes… - sonrió el anciano, sobándose la barbilla.

- ¿35? – inquirió Saga.

- ¿Qué esperabas después de trabajar 400 años? – entrecerró los ojos. – Todo por servir se acaba, Saga.

- ¡No puedo creer que Santa esté aquí con nosotros! – habló Shun con alegría extrema.

- Y yo no puedo creer la cantidad de no creyentes que se encuentran en esta habitación. – dijo, acomodándose en el sofá. - Por ejemplo este chico, que si mi memoria no me falla, se llama Shura… - el español ladeó el rostro, evitando su mirada. - ¡Oh, tú eras un niño taaaaan bueno, querido peninsular! ¿Por qué dejaste de creer en mí, eh? ¿No te gustó la espada de madera que te di?

- No. – contestó.

- ¡Pues te jodes porque la economía en aquellos tiempos estaba bárbara! – volteó a ver a Ángelo. - ¿Y tú, mi psicópata favorito? – el italiano apretó los puños. – Sin rencores, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Sin rencores?! ¡Todo este tiempo me has dejado carbón!

- ¡Y agradece que te dejo algo! – gruñó. - ¡Aún no se me olvidan las veces que pusiste veneno en mis galletas!

- ¡No era veneno, bueno tal vez la primera vez sí era veneno para ratas pero ya después usé puro paralizador! ¡Lo juro! – el italiano se jaló los cabellos.

- ¡¿Para qué carajos lo querías paralizar?! – soltó Milo.

- Yo, yo… - Ángelo bajó la mirada, sonrojado y jugó, nerviosamente con sus manos. – Yo sólo quería tenerlo para mí en la mañana y jugar con él… - todos sonrieron con ternura y soltaron un suspiro. Máscara se puso más rojo al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él. - ¡Pero eso fue hace veinte años, ahora lo único que quiero es matarte, infeliz! – se acercó, amenazadoramente al hombre.

- Siempre fuiste un buen niño… - titubeó Santa. – No le harías daño a este pobre anciano que te regaló aquel violín de cristal… que yo sé que aún tocas en las noches… - el italiano paró su andar, amenazó con golpearle con su puño pero al último instante se arrepintió y salió de la habitación a regañadientes.

- Maldito gordo, hijo de su put… sólo por hoy te la voy a pasar… - se oyó al crustáceo murmurar hacia la salida.

- Bueno, Don Santa… - intervino Dohko. - ¿No debería de irse ya? ¡Repartir regalos por todo el mundo debe de ser una tarea herculiana para un solo hombre! – Santa comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón.

- En vez de reírse tanto debería ponerse a adelgazar… - comentó Olle.

- ¡Me encantaría irme de aquí, en serio! Pero creo que esa caída me afectó la columna y no puedo moverme… ¡Oh, dios mío, cómo me duele! ¿Qué pasará con la navidad? – exageró.

- ¡Saga, arruinaste la navidad, ya estarás contento! – Milo lo señaló, acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Yo?! ¡Fue culpa de él! ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer él arriba de mi techo?! – trató de defenderse el gemelo.

- ¿Ya se durmió el pequeño Kiki? – preguntó, temeroso Santa.

- Duerme como un ángel… - susurraron Mu y Shion, maravillados con el niño.

- Pff… qué bueno… - tomó aire con una sonrisa paternal. Aquel gesto desapareció cuando sus ojos se posaron en el mayor de los gemelos. - ¡Yo sólo me trepé a ese méndigo techo porque… porque…! – se rascó la barbilla. - ¡Porque se me hinchó la reverenda gana, soy Santa Claus!

- ¡Es mi casa y si yo no quiero que te trepes en mi templo no lo haces! – gruñó Saga, furioso.

- ¡Mira, animal, las leyes de propiedad privada no aplican conmigo en estas fechas! ¡Yo puedo estacionar mis renos en donde yo quiera! ¡Joder!

- ¡Pero Santa! – Shun se tapó la boca.

- ¡Otro que se sorprende! ¡La juventud de ahora usa peores palabras! ¡Tu hermano habla peor! – Ikki se señaló a sí mismo, visiblemente ofendido. - ¡Sí, tú, no te hagas, te he escuchado con tu lenguaje floreado!

- ¡Como sea, ya lárgate de mi templo! ¡Tienes regalos que entregar! – Saga le tronó los dedos. - ¡Y no te quiero volver a ver, por mi sigue sin existir! – le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡¿Ah, qué creíste?! Le arrojo un zapato a Santa, lo medio mato, lo corro del templo, arruino la navidad y me voy impune… ¡Ah, no, mi rey! ¡Conmigo no juegas! Estoy lastimado, no tengo renos y este año desperté sin muchas ganas de andar repartiendo regalos…

- Ese no es mi problema… - se defendió el griego.

- Lo fue desde que me arrojaste el zapato… firmaste tu sentencia de ser Santa por una navidad… ese es el contrato… arrojarle un zapato a Santa te convierte en uno por default.

- ¡Genial! – rió Milo. - ¡Esto es tan emocionante!

- ¡Ah, no, no, yo no seré Santa Claus! ¡Ni lo pienses, anciano!

- ¡Claro que no, serás Saga Claus! – el viejillo guiñó el ojo. - ¡Y no podrás evitarlo! ¿O prefieres ver mañana millones de caras tristes de niños decepcionados porque Santa no llegó a sus casas?

- No es mi problema…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Ni aunque entre esas caras esté el pequeño Kiki? – todos se taparon la boca. La cosa más triste de este mundo era ver al lindo Kiki llorar. O eso era al menos para los caballeros, les rompía el corazón ver al pequeño lemuriano deprimido.

- ¿Kiki? – titubeó Saga.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, acéptalo! – lloró Shion.

- ¡No puedes hacerle eso al pobre Kiki, es inhumano! – apoyó Shura.

- Está bien, sólo por Kiki… - Saga suspiró, resignado.

- Bien… en ese caso… - Santa sacó una bolsita roja de terciopelo que colgaba de su cinturón. – Aquí tengo lo que te ayudará en esa misión… - le arrojó la bolsita y Saga la atrapó con facilidad.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kanon, viendo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

- Es una bolsa de polvos mágicos… toma un poco y póntelo encima… - indicó Papa Noel. Saga dudó por un segundo pero lo hizo. Esparció el polvo dorado sobre su cabeza y por arte de magia un nuevo traje de Santa Claus a su medida lo arropó.

- ¡Vaya, ese traje está algo ajustado! – se burló Olle.

- Sí, algo… - dijo, colocándose el gorro sin muchas ganas. - ¿Cómo me veo, aparte de ridículo?

- Horrible… - sonrió Kanon.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer todo esto solo? – inquirió, molesto. – No hay renos… ni esos pequeños ayudantes que se ven en las películas…

- Duendes, Saga, son duendes… - Santa rodó los ojos. – No te quejes, para eso están los polvos mágicos… tú sólo piensa en lo que necesites y dispara…

- Suena sencillo… - Saga metió la mano en la bolsita y sacó más polvo dorado. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. – Quiero un duende… con trajecito y todo… - señaló hacia la puerta justo cuando Ángelo la abría.

- ¡Oigan, idiotas, yo ya me voy…! – no pudo terminar pues el polvo lo rodeó por completo. Todos los caballeros se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos debido al brillante resplandor. Cuando los abrieron vieron la pijama del italiano regada en el piso, cubriendo un bultito.

- ¡Santo dios, maté a Ángelo! – exclamó Saga. - ¡¿Por qué siempre termino matando a alguien?! – corrió hacia el bultito junto con los demás. - ¡¿Qué hago?! – se preguntó, nervioso, sin atreverse a tocar la ropa.

- ¡Mataste a Ángelo! – Shura tomó una prenda y la abrazó. – Pobre de mí amigo…

- ¡Ay, mi cabeza! – se escuchó una vocecita.

- ¡La ropa habla! – señaló Milo.

- ¡¿Cuál ropa, idiota?! – el bulto de ropa se empezó a mover y cuando retiraron todas las prendas descubrieron a un muy muy pequeño Ángelo. - ¡¿Qué me hiciste, estúpido?! ¡Se hicieron grandes… sin mí! – gritó con una vocecita.

- No… tú te hiciste muy pequeño… - habló Camus.

- ¡Y muy lindoooooo! – Olle lo tomó de la parte trasera del suetercito y lo levantó del suelo. - ¡Hooolaaa! ¡Miren, chicos, qué bonito está! – todos se acercaron y comenzaron a picotear al italiano que empezó a patalear como loco.

- ¡Nunca creí decirlo, Ángelo, pero de duende eres tan tierno! – se burló Kanon. - ¡Mira esos ojotes!

- ¡Dejen de tocarme, estúpidos! ¡Y bájenme de una vez! – se lamentó el pequeño. Olle obedeció y lo soltó. Los Santos sonrieron al ver cómo el duende Ángelo corría hacia Santa y trataba de trepar por sus piernas sin éxito y es que el italiano a duras penas llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de una persona con estatura promedio.

- ¿Pensaste en un enano o en un duende, Saga? – preguntó Aioros, rascándose la barbilla.

- La verdad no lo sé… pero es muy lindo, ¿no? – Ángelo por fin se pudo trepar y tomó a Santa por la barba.

- ¡Escúchame, gordo inmundo, regrésame a mi tamaño! – lo amenazó. - ¡Ya!

- Yo no puedo… recuerda que tu amigo Saga ahora es Santa…

- P-pero, pero… - titubeó el duende.

- ¡No más charla, en el continente americano ya es de noche y Saga debe entregar los regalos! Si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría…

- ¡Pero no tengo renos ni nada! – se quejó el gemelo.

- ¡Usa el polvo, idiota!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Saga habló, nervioso. - ¡Yo quiero un reno! – tomó el polvo dorado y lo lanzó hacia enfrente. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, nuevamente y al abrirlos esperaron a que la nube se disipara. - Mmmm… creo que ya no sirven mis polvos… - comenzó a sacudir la bolsita.

- ¿En dónde está Camus? – preguntó Milo, incorporándose pues se había tirado al suelo. - ¡Camus, Camus, Camus! ¡Dios mío, volviste invisible a mi mejor amigo!

- ¡No, no, no! – Saga lo miró, nervioso. - ¡Yo quería un reno, te lo juro!

- Pues no hay rastros de Camus… - Dohko se rascó la barbilla. – Pero sí este imponente y hermoso reno de extraña cabellera azulada y singulares cejas, sin mencionar su aura congelante, pero, ¿en dónde estará Camus? – todos miraron al hermoso reno. Milo se acercó con cautela.

- ¡Santos hielos eternos, este es Camus! – dijo el escorpión, acariciando maravillado al animal. - ¿Cómo me veré yo de reno?

- ¿Quieres ver? – rió Saga al momento en que lanzaba más polvo dorado. Al instante apareció otro reno con el mismo color de cabello de Milo y sus característicos ojos turquesas. Milo el reno comenzó a saltar en dos patas mientras Camus reno lo pateaba con frustración.

- ¿Pero por qué no hablan? – preguntó Kanon.

- ¡Oh, cierto! – sonrió Saga. - ¡Hablen ya!

- ¡Soy un reno, soy un reno, soy un reno! – cantó Milo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Saga, conviérteme en humano de nuevo o haré un buen uso de estas astas, enterrándotelas en el pecho! – amenazó Camus.

- ¡Pero necesito renos! – se quejó Saga.

- ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Míranos! ¡Somos mutantes! ¡No resistiremos estar así! – voltearon a ver a Milo, este muy contento dejaba que el pequeño Kiki, ya despierto se montara en él.

- ¡Pero maestro Camus, se ve tan bonito de reno! – se acercó el ruso.

- ¿De veras lo crees? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Está bien, Camus, te convertiré de nuevo en humano…

- No, no, no… déjalo así, hay que salvar la navidad…. – contestó, dejando que Hyoga le acariciara la cabeza.

- Bien… necesito siete renos más y otros duendes… - Saga se tronó los dedos y miró a sus compañeros, maliciosamente.

- ¡Ah no, a mi no me metas en tus locuras! – Shura comenzó a correr a la salida, tomó al duende Ángelo con la intención de huir pero no escapó de la inmensa nube de polvo dorado que Saga esparció en la habitación. Al disiparse la nube, el gemelo vio con orgullo su obra: Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Kanon, Shaka, Olle y Shion estaban convertidos en hermosos renos mientras que Mu, Aldebarán y Dohko eran lindos duendes.

- ¡Vaya, si supiste organizarte! – habló Santa. - ¡Recuerdo la primera vez que convertí en renos a mis amigos! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

- ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos toman en cuenta? – se quejó Seiya. - ¡Yo quería ser un reno!

- Ustedes cuidarán a Santa hasta que regresemos… - contestó el gemelo.

- Está bien, señor Saga… - respondió Shiryu, cargando al pequeño Dohko, ahora duende.

- ¡Esto es indignante! – lloró Shaka, un hermoso reno de pelaje dorado que se acercó a Saga. - ¡Esto es por no preguntarme! – lo comenzó a golpear con sus astas.

- ¡Auch, auch! ¡Quieto, Shaka!

- ¡Saga, Saga, Saga! – el griego volteó.

- ¿Kanon?

- ¡Tengo la nariz roja! ¿Me voy a morir? – preguntó el reno de hermoso pelaje azul.

- ¡No, hermanito, tú serás el líder de toda esta locura! – le acarició detrás de la oreja.

- Prefería morir… pero no te detengas, sigue ahí, ahí… justo ahí, detrás de la oreja, bien… Oh, sí, sí…

- ¡Bien, ahora afuera todos, los amarraré al trineo! – aplaudió Saga, divertido al ver a todos sus amigos convertidos en renos y duendes.

- Me alegra que estés disfrutando esta situación, no creyente… - habló un reno de pelaje oscuro.

- ¿Aioros? ¡Vaya, te reconocí por tu bandana roja! – rió el gemelo.

- Ja, ja, ja – soltó con sarcasmo. – Muy gracioso… cuando deje de ser un reno, ya verás… - alzó el cuello con dignidad y caminó hacia los demás para tomar posición. – Aioria, vamos a formarnos…

- ¡Ya voy, hermano! – el reno Aioria comenzó a saltar al lado del ex arquero. – Creo que tengo pulgas, Aioros… - susurró, moviendo su colita y tratando de rascarse con una pata. Saga rio, bajito y comenzó a sujetar a los renos por parejas.

- ¡Ay, con cuidado que no tratas con bestias! – se quejó un reno.

- Lo lamento… ¿Y tú eres?

- ¡Soy Afrodita, idiota! ¡El reno más hermoso de todos, estúpido! ¡Shura, no te comas mi rosa! – lloró el reno celeste al ver cómo su pareja devoraba la flor de su cabeza y la masticaba sin ganas. En el lomo de Shura estaba Ángelo, sentado.

- ¡Shura, te ves muy bien de reno! – se burló el gemelo.

- Cállate, infeliz… - el español siguió masticando su flor.

- ¡Tú, pequeño duende hermoso, vienes conmigo! – Saga cargó a Ángelo como si fuera un bebé y lo subió al trineo. También ayudó a Aldebarán. – ¡Ay, Ángelo, se te movió tu sombrerito! ¡Déjame acomodarlo!

- ¡Aléjate de mí, bastardo! – le dio un manotazo con su manita. - ¡Yo puedo solo! – dijo, acomodándose su sombrero.

- ¡Señor Saga, aquí está mi maestro Mu y el señor Dohko! – soltó Kiki, cargando a los pequeños duendes.

- ¡Oh, gracias, Kiki! – tomó a los duendes y los colocó junto a Ángelo y Aldebarán. Los Caballeros de Bronce salieron a despedirse también. Saga tomó posición en el trineo y sujetó las cuerdas. - ¡Muy bien, Rodolfo, Relámpago, Trueno, Bromista, Alegre, Cupido, Acróbata, Cometa y Bailarín, a volar! - sacudió las cuerdas.

- ¡¿No nos podrías llamar por nuestros nombres, estúpido?! – gruñó Shion. - ¡¿Y cómo te sabes todos los nombres de los renos?!

- ¡A volar, dije! ¡Kanon, muévete! ¡Tú los vas a guiar!

- ¿Y qué hago? – titubeó su hermano.

- ¡Sólo vuela, reno inmundo, VUELAAAA! – se quejó el reno Camus en la parte de atrás.

- ¡Ay, qué carácter! ¡Ahí voy! – Kanon comenzó a patalear y a flotar, emocionado seguido por los demás. - ¿Han visto cómo su dinero vuela? ¡Pues Caperucita y la abuela pero a que nunca han visto… un reno vuela! – todos los renos empezaron a volar completamente disparejos mientras Saga trataba de controlarlos, sin éxito.

- ¡Ha-Ha-Ha! – rió Saga.

- Es HO-HO-HO, idiota. – lo corrigió Ángelo duende, sujetándose de su pierna.

- ¡Buena suerte a todos! – se despidieron Seiya y Shun con la mano.

- ¡No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de Santa! – continuó Shiryu.

- ¡Adiós, maestro Camus! ¡Buena suerte!

- ¡Yo no pienso cuidar a ese gordo! – gruñó Ikki.

Dentro del templo…

- ¡Ho-Ho-Ho! – Santa estiró sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su nunca. - ¡Cuando se den cuenta de que no hay regalos! – comenzó a carcajearse. - ¡A mi esposa le encantarán las visitas!

**Continuará…**

¡Hola!

El capi final lo subiremos después de navidad ^^ Verán, teníamos planeado que fueran sólo dos capis pero pfff nada sale como queremos ¬¬

Lamentamos no haberlo subido antes pero lo que pasa es que… hahahaha de hecho fue muy gracioso, es que a Francis se le enterró un clavo en el pie hahaha en serio… no sabemos qué tiene que ver eso pero es una buena excusa para no escribir en toda una semana xD

Le deseamos una muy feliz navidad y diviértanse mucho mucho :D

¡Los queremos!

¡No se olviden de sus reviews!

Helena y Francis (Y)


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Ho-Ho-Ho! – Santa estiró sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su nunca. - ¡Cuando se den cuenta de que no hay regalos! – comenzó a carcajearse. - ¡A mi esposa le encantarán las visitas!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Derechos, derechoooos! – gritaba Saga a los pobres renos que volaban cada quien por su lado. - ¡Vuelen bien, inútiles! – trató de controlarlos con las correas, jalándolas con fuerza. - ¡No es tan difícil, chicos! ¡Vuelen bien!

- ¡Lo haríamos bien si el idiota de Milo coordinara sus patas! – se defendió Olle. - ¡Ya oíste, estúpido escorpión!

- ¡Discúlpame por no saber ser reno! ¡Te recuerdo que es mi primera vez, imbécil! – gruñó el griego.

- ¡No le echen la culpa a Milo! – gritó el reno Shion. - ¡Sólo miren a Shura, la pobre bestia no sabe coordinarse!

- ¡Kanon tiene la culpa, yo debería ser el líder! – habló Shaka. - ¡No sabe liderar al grupo, es un completo idiota! – al oír eso, Kanon gruñó completamente ofendido.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa, bestias de carga?! – se oyó la vocecita de Ángelo, aferrado al pantalón de Saga.

- ¡Saga, haz algo, por favor! – exigió el pequeño Dohko, abrazando a los duendes Aldebarán y Mu. - ¡Ustedes no se preocupen, mis niños, yo los cuidaré! ¡Eso me hace el duende alfa!

- ¡Dohko, esto no es una competencia! – dijo Aldebarán. - ¡Y si lo fuera, yo tendría que ser el alfa!

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – Kanon frenó, provocando que todos los renos se golpearan los unos con los otros y que los pequeños duendes salieran volando.

- ¡Los duendeeeees! – exclamó Saga, horrorizado mientras veía cómo todos sus duendes, incluido Ángelo que se había soltado se su pierna, caían fuera del trineo. - ¡Dios mío, se van a matar! – al ver que los renos no reaccionaban, Saga saltó e intentó alcanzarlos.

- ¡¿En dónde está tu honor, basura?! – escupió el español, viendo a Kanon que se rehusaba a moverse. - ¡¿Planeas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?!

- Sí, ese era el plan… ¡Yo no pedí ser el líder! ¿Saben qué? ¡Jódanse todos ustedes!

- Oigan… ¿Y Saga? – preguntó Milo.

- No lo sé… en el trineo tal vez… - contestó el reno Camus, tratando de girar su cabeza para ver el trineo.

- Si buscan a Saga… se aventó del trineo hace rato…. – comentó el reno Shaka con sus ojos cerrados. – Después de que los duendes se cayeran, él los siguió, tal vez para salvarlos o para probar el salto de caída libre…

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! – gritaron todos los renos, alarmados.

- ¡¿Por qué carajos no nos lo dijiste antes?! – demandó Kanon. - ¡Mi hermano!

- Porque no me lo preguntaron… - respondió Shaka con simpleza.

- ¡Sagaaaaaa! – gritó Kanon al borde del colapso nervioso. - ¡No te preocupes, Saga, Kanon te va a salvar! – su naricita roja comenzó a brillar con intensidad y segundos después jaló el trineo con fuerza y guió a todos sus compañeros.

**Mientras tanto con Saga…**

- ¡AHHHHHHH! – gritaba el gemelo, abrazando a los duendes mientras caían de lo que parecía ser una altura interminable. - ¡No se preocupen, chicos, yo los protegeré!

- ¡AHHHHH! – lloró el duende Dohko. - ¡Me voy a morir! Primero voy a vomitar y luego… ¡voy a morir!

- ¡Saga, no quiero morir, soy demasiado guapo, talentoso y fuerte! – le siguió Aldebarán, aferrándose con sus manitas al brazo del griego.

- ¡Descuida, Alde, todo estará bien! ¡Saga no es tan bestia como para arrojarse al vacio sin un paracaídas! – habló el pequeño Mu con una tranquilidad envidiable.

- Ammm, bueno, acerca de eso…

- ¡No quiero morir así! – se quejó el duende Ángelo. – La mejor forma de morir es envenenado o que te muerda un perro rabioso… ¡Así quiero morir yo! – se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Saga.

- ¡Ya sé! – opinó Dohko. - ¡Utilicemos el cuerpo de Saga como amortiguador!

- ¡Desgraciados, todavía que me aventé para salvarlos!

- ¡¿Salvarnos?! ¡Nos vamos a morir, idiota! – gruñó el lemuriano.

- ¡¿Mu?! – Saga abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la actitud del pequeño ariano. - ¡Sólo los perdono porque son demasiado tiernos y adorables! ¡Ahora no me suelten! – los abrazó a todos y cerró sus ojos, esperando su fin. Saga los abrazó con fuerza hasta sentir el golpe que nunca llegó. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue la vocecita de Mu.

- ¡Miren! ¿Qué es esa luz roja?

- ¡Genial, ahora nos va a arrollar un avión comercial! – soltó con sarcasmo el italiano.

- ¡Eso no es un avión! – lo corrigió Dohko.

En ese instante, Kanon y los demás renos aparecieron volando con rapidez y los atraparon. Saga y los duendes cayeron dentro del trineo a pocos metros de la tierra.

- ¡Los tenemos! – Kanon sonrió, triunfal mientras que su naricita comenzaba a parpadear. - ¡Trágate esta, Shura! – se elevó hacia el cielo. - ¡Adelanteeeeee!

- ¿Estás bien, Saga? – preguntó Camus.

- ¡Pensé que moriríamos, gracias por salvarnos! – el gemelo suspiró, aliviado.

- ¿Y los duendes? – habló esta vez Aioros.

- ¡Querrás decir los adorables duendes, hermano! – rió Aioria.

- ¡Estamos bien! – contestó el pequeño Aldebarán.

- Bien… - Saga se acomodó el traje. – Ustedes pónganse los cinturones de seguridad… - acomodó a los duendes en la parte de atrás. – Porque no quiero que les pase nada, chiquitos preciosos… - les pellizcó sus gorditas mejillas. Después se subió las mangas y tomó las cuerdas del trineo. – Primera parada… Canadá… - sonrió. Los renos asintieron y esperaron a que Kanon los guiara.

- ¡¿Qué esperas, Kanon?! ¡Muévete! – exigió Olle. - ¡Llévanos a Canadá!

-Sí, claro… emmm. – dudó el griego. – Es hacia allá… - señaló con su pata a la derecha.

- ¿Seguro? – inquirió Aioros.

- ¿Hacia allá? – señaló a la izquierda.

- ¡Animal! – gruñó Camus. - ¡¿No te sabes lo esencial?! ¡Usa las coordenadas, idiota! Primero localiza el Trópico de Cáncer… - soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Todos los renos se le quedaron viendo con cara de wtf. - ¡Por favor, conocimiento básico, chicos! ¿No les dice nada la latitud y longitud?

- ¡Estuve encerrado en Cabo Sunión, tratando de sobrevivir y dominar al mundo! ¡Obviamente no tuve tiempo… y estudiar era el último de mis problemas! – se defendió el reno Kanon.

- ¡Yo estuve muerto por trece años, a mi no metan! – siguió Aioros.

- ¡A mí me mataron! – habló Shion. - ¡Así que yo no tengo por qué saber todo eso de Geografía!

- ¿Y tú Saga? – Camus lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. - Alguien tan fuerte y sabio como tú, debería saberlo.

- Amm, bueno yo… - se rascó la cabeza. – Maté al Patriarca, mandé a matar a Aioros… quise dominar al Santuario y al mundo, ammm bueno… - pasó una mano por la nunca. - ¡Shura, sí, Shura! ¡Él debe de saber! – señaló al español.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Milo. - ¡Qué se me congela la cola!

- ¡Son unos imbéciles! Planean repartir regalos por todo el mundo y ni siquiera saben llegar a Canadá. ¡Ni me molestaré en preguntarles si saben regresar al Santuario! – todos los renos bajaron la cabeza y Saga también.

- ¡Camus tiene razón! – apoyó Olle. - ¡¿Cómo entregaremos los regalos si ni siquiera sabemos en dónde estamos?!

- ¡Chicos, hablando de regalos! – se oyó la vocecita de Aldebarán. Saga volteó a ver al brasileño que salía del enorme costal. - ¡Aquí no hay nada! ¿O en dónde se guardan los regalos?

- ¡Ahí en el costal! – señaló el gemelo la bolsa verde.

- Pues aquí no hay nada…. Sólo una nota que dice "Recoger regalos en el Polo Norte." – el Caballero de Géminis parpadeó, incrédulo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó, furioso. - ¡Maldito hijo de puercaaa! – se acercó al saco y se metió en él para buscar los regalos. - ¡No hay nada, nada, nadaaaaaaa! ¡¿Ese imbécil no me lo pudo haber dicho antes?! ¡Jodeer! – salió de la bolsa y la pateó con frustración. De repente se escuchó algo que Saga pudo identificar como el timbre de un teléfono. - ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! – dijo, volteando a todos lados.

- ¡Aquí hay un teléfono! – los duendes y Saga vieron a Ángelo contestar, alegremente. - ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla? Ajá… Trago… ¿cómo se apellida? Ajá… sí, entiendo… permítame… - Máscara tapó la bocina del teléfono y miró a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo. - ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Dejen de pelear y escuchen! Buscan a Trago Camote… - los renos voltearon, sorprendidos por lo que acabañan de escuchar. - ¡Trago Camote! – sus compañeros se comenzaron a reír bajito. - ¡Lo repetiré por si no oyeron la primera vez! ¡Trago Camote! – Milo se comenzó a carcajear junto con Aioria y los demás. - ¡¿Por qué se ríen?! ¿Es gracioso? – frunció el ceño sin entender.

- ¡Haz caído en la broma telefónica más sencilla de la historia! – se burló Shura.

- Son unos inconscientes, seguramente ese tal Trago Camote necesita ser localizado con urgencia… – Camus negó con la cabeza.

**Mientras tanto en el Templo de Géminis…**

- ¡Santa, ya baje ese teléfono! – habló Shun. - ¡Se la han pasado haciendo bromas toda la noche! ¡Pensé que se sentía mal!

- ¡No seas aguafiestas, Shun! – sonrió Seiya. - ¡Es divertido! ¿A quién le habló esta vez, Santa?

- ¡A unos tontillos, querido niño! – comenzó a carcajearse junto con Hyoga y colgó el teléfono.

**De vuelta al trineo…**

- ¡Voy a matar al que hizo esa llamada! ¡Lo voy a clonar y luego mataré a todos sus clones! – gruñó el italiano, colgando el teléfono.

- ¿Quién rayos llamaría al trineo de Santa? – el gemelo se rascó la barbilla. Justo en ese momento, volvió a sonar el teléfono y antes de que Ángelo contestara, Saga le arrebató el aparato. - ¡Aquí no hay ningún Trago Camote! ¡Deja de estar jodiéndome la vida! ¿Qué? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Santa, eres tú! ¡Justamente estaba pensando en ti, hijo de…! – tomó aire y controló su furia. - ¡Déjame decirte algo! Aquí no hay regalos… ¿Ya lo sabías?... ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?... ¡Sí, sí, leí la maldita carta!... ¡Ya sé qué es un Polo!... ¿Tu guarida secreta?... – le dio un tic en el ojo. - ¿Hacer regalos?... ¿Panel de control en tu trineo? ¡Sí, sí, veo el botón rojo!... – los renos y duendes observaban al gemelo discutir con el teléfono en mano. - ¿Campo de invisibilidad? ¡Ah, ya veo!... – terminó con una sonrisa y colgó el aparato.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – le preguntó su hermano.

- Al parecer, chicos, tenemos que ir al Polo Norte… ya saben, por los regalos… Si oprimo este botón, seremos invisibles… - comenzó a picotear el susodicho una y otra vez. - ¡Demonios, se trabó! ¡Funciona, maldita sea! ¡Odio mi vida! – se tumbó el trineo con pesadez. - ¡Ya no quiero ser Santa Claus!

- ¡Vamos, Saga, no te deprimas! – Aldebarán, Mu y Dohko lo abrazaron, tratando de consolarlo.

- No puedo… es demasiado para mi… arruiné la navidad… lo lamento… - se tapó el rostro.

- No digas eso, hallaremos la forma de llegar al Polo Norte… - Ángelo le palmeó la espalda.

- ¡Oigan, yo sé cómo llegar! – Saga alzó la mirada y vio a su hermano con la nariz iluminada más de lo normal.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Shaka.

- ¡Llámenlo intuición femenina o instinto animal pero tengo marcado el camino en mi mente! ¡Los guiaré, ustedes sólo síganme! – dijo, jalando el trineo junto con los demás.

- ¡Más te vale que estés en lo correcto! – amenazó Milo.

Sin más, Kanon lideró a los renos hacia el Polo Norte. Ninguno lo cuestionó ya que el gemelo se veía muy seguro de sí mismo. Así recorrieron varios Kilómetros a una velocidad impresionante. Después de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a su destino. No se podía ver más que un manto blanco que cubría la superficie. Kanon paró en seco y observó a su alrededor.

- ¿Y bien? – Saga se abrazó a si mismo debido al frío y a la ventisca. - ¿Eso es todo? – abrazó a sus duendes y los cubrió del frío con su saco rojo.

- ¿E-esto es t-t-todo? – titubeó el pequeño Mu. - ¿En dónde está la casa de Jengibre?

- ¡Eso es en Hansel y Gretel, idiota! – respondió Ángelo, temblando de frío.

- ¡Ya cállense! – Kanon movió sus orejas. - ¡No me concentro! ¡Es por allá! – dijo, jalando el trineo y llevándolo hacia una cueva de hielo. Corrieron entre la oscuridad en línea recta iluminados por la nariz de Kanon.

- ¡Tiempo de confesiones! – habló el reno Shion. - ¡Su gran Patriarca es claustrofóbico! – respiró, agitadamente.

- ¡Vamos, Shion, no te rindas! – Saga agitó las riendas, emocionado al momento en que el camino se transformaba en curvas, subidas y bajadas.

- ¡Esto es como una Montaña Rusa! – rió Ángelo, sujetándose al trineo.

- ¡Más rápido, chicos! – exigió Kanon. - ¡Mostrémosle lo que unos caballeros convertidos en renos pueden hacer! –el gemelo guió a sus compañeros a través de túneles de hielo, viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¡Miren la hermosa formación de estalactitas, parecen cristales! ¡Como mi elegante y hermoso ataque _Polvo de Diamante_! – sonrió el reno Camus, con orgullo mientras seguía corriendo.

- ¡Ya cállate! – los demás rodaron los ojos. Camus frunció el ceño.

- Hyoga lo apreciaría…

- ¡Yo creo que son muy bonitos, Camus! – soltó Milo, corriendo a su lado.

- ¿De verdad? – el francés sonrió a medias ante el comentario de su amigo.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¡Eres un lambiscón, Milo, tú odias el hielo! – se burló el reno Olle en la parte de atrás seguido por las carcajadas de Shura.

- ¡Cállate! – sin pensarlo dos veces, el escorpión le dio una patada a Afrodita.

- ¡Cuidadooo! ¡Pareeeeen! – gritó Kanon. Los renos voltearon y vieron una enorme pared de hielo frente a ellos. Camus, Milo, Olle, Shion, Shaka y Shura, por ir completamente distraídos no lo pudieron escuchar y se impactaron con la pared. Saga salió volando por los aires junto con los pobres duendes. Todos cayeron al suelo, adoloridos.

- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Estás idiota?! – Saga se sacudió la nieve de la cabeza y se puso de pie, lentamente. - ¡Nos trajiste por un sendero sin salida! – se acercó al reno y lo tomó por los cuernos. - ¡Eres un tonto, tonto! – lo comenzó a sacudir.

- ¡Espérate, espérate! – se quejó Kanon, tratando de liberarse del agarre. - ¡Eso duele! ¡Te juro que es aquí! ¡Mi nariz me lo dijo!

- ¡Más te vale, animal! ¡La noche se acaba y aún no entregamos ni un mísero regalo! – lo amenazó, pegándole en la nariz. - ¡Mira, las cuerdas que los sostenían están destrozadas y el trineo quedó hecho mierda!

- ¡Ayuda, ayudaaaa! – se lamentaba Aioria, tirado en el suelo y moviendo sus patitas al aire. - ¡Soy un pura sangre y me estoy coagulando! – Aioros se acercó, preocupado.

- ¡Hermanitoo! ¿Te duele algo? Si tuviera manos, te levantaría… - lo miró, angustiado.

- ¿Te duele algo, Camus? ¡Respóndeme, Camus! ¡Camuuuus! – Milo se aproximó al francés que yacía en el suelo. - ¡Despierta!

- ¡Ay, por dios! – Saga se jaló los cabellos y corrió hacia el reno Camus. - ¿Se murió?

- ¡Ay no, se va a apestar! – Olle miró con asco al galo. – Por higiene y respeto al dueño de estas tierras hay que deshacernos del cuerpo. - Milo apretó los dientes.

- ¡Olle! – lo regañó Shura, colocándose entre el cuerpo inerte de Camus y Milo. – Podemos utilizarlo como abono y muy pronto podría fosilizarse y convertirse en combustible… claro que eso llevará algo de tiempo… unos miles de años tal vez…

- No estoy para bromas… debemos asegurarnos de que esté bien… - Saga trató de cargar al inconsciente reno.

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – Milo tomó vuelo y empujó a Olle con sus astas.

- ¡Con que quieres pelear, niño bonito! – ambos renos comenzaron su duelo a muerte. Olle se defendió y también atacó al escorpión.

- ¡Son unos infantiles! – gruñó Kanon. - ¿Holaaa? ¿Hay alguien? – se acercó a la pared de hielo y la golpeó con su pata. - ¡Yo sé que del otro está casa de la señorita Claus! ¡A mí no me engañan! ¡Ábranme, no estoy loco!

- Contraseña… - se oyó alrededor de la cueva. Todos miraron hacia el techo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Shion que era ayudado por Shaka a levantarse.

- He dicho contraseña… dime la frase, amigo, y se abrirá la puerta…

- ¿Un acertijo? – Aioros entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la pared.

- ¡Es como en el Señor de los Anillos! – Aioria saltó a la pared. - ¡Me encantan los acertijos! ¡Sólo tenemos que decirle "amigo" en élfico y se abrirá la puerta! – la voz resonó otra vez en la cueva.

- En realidad sólo quiero una frase…

- ¡Muy bien, chicos, piensen todos! – sonrió Shaka. - Ahora nuestras mentes serán una sola… - murmuró.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! – exigió Saga, golpeando la pared. - ¡Mi amigo está herido y necesitamos pasar!

- Incorrecto…

- ¡Déjenos pasar! – exigió Milo.

- Yo me haré cargo… - Shion se acercó a la pared con decisión y con una mirada seria. Tomó aire y… - Alohomora…

- Incorrecto…

- Bueno, tenía que intentarlo… - dijo, sentándose en sus patas traseras. – Nunca lo lograremos.

- Deber ser algo muy complejo y no algo estúpido como "Ábrete Sésamo." – en ese momento el lugar tembló, llamando la atención de los renos.

La gran pared de hielo se abrió, mostrando lo que parecía ser una enorme fábrica de juguetes con paredes de cristal y duendes con juguetes corriendo de un lado a otro y una impresionante maquinaria alrededor.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Mientras tanto con Santa Claus…**

- Y mi madre me decía "derrota a los nazis y retírate", pero nooooo yo terco, quería seguir con mi servicio a la comunidad… ¡ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Con cuidado, Shun, que soy Santa!

- Lo siento… pensé que era un mugre pero al parecer es un tatuaje… no sabía que Santa tuviera tatuajes… - murmuró Andrómeda mientras le limpiaba el brazo.

- ¿Qué significan todos esos tatuajes, señor Santa? – preguntó Seiya, curioso.

- Verás, querido Pegaso… este tatuaje… - se señaló el brazo. – Me lo hice en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue en la época en la que quise derrotar a Hitler, unos rebeldes y yo participamos en la Operación Valquiria… - Seiya y Hyoga lo miraron, asombrados. – Esta herida… - se abrió la camisa y mostró su pecho. – Me la hice durante la guerra del Opio… ésta otra me la hice en la Revolución Francesa… esta quemadura fue en el accidente del zeppelín Hinderburg…

- Mi maestro Camus dice que fue algo horrible… - Hyoga se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- Lo fue, querido Hyoga… - dijo, alborotándole los cabellos de la cabeza. – Y ahora… ¡¿En dónde está mi sopa?!

- ¡Ya voy, señor Santa! – Shiryu salió de la cocina con una bandeja y corrió hacia el hombre.

- ¡Oh, quiero que sepan que estoy disfrutando mucho de mi estadía en este lugar! – le sonrió al Dragón que le pasaba el platito de sopa. - ¡Se ve deliciosa! Mmmmmm. – dijo, saboreándose la sopa. Tomó la cuchara y la probó. - ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Shiryu, tienes futuro en la cocina!

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor Santa! – Shiryu sonrió, sonrojado.

- ¡Aquí está su vaso de agua, Santa, para que se baje la sopa! – exclamó el pequeño Kiki, ofreciéndole el recipiente.

- ¡¿Agua?! – los miró, furioso. - ¡¿Quieren matarme?! – carraspeó cuando vio la cara de preocupación del lemuriano. – Ummm, Kiki, ¿podrías traerme un poco de leche… de la cocina y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate?

- ¡Pero no tenemos pastel!

- Consígueme uno…. – sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto, Santa! – el ariano salió como rayo del templo en busca del dichoso pastel de chocolate. Cuando Santa lo perdió de vista, volteó a ver a los Santos de Bronce, completamente rojo de ira.

- ¡¿Agua?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Quieren matarme?! – se quejó, alejando el vaso de él.

- ¡Claro que no, Santa! ¡Lo único que queremos es cuidarlo! – se intentó defender Andrómeda.

- ¡Pues no lo parece!

- ¡Todo es culpa de Shiryu, él lo quería matar! – gritó Seiya.

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Tranquilo, Santa! – Hyoga se acercó con la intención de calmar al hombre. – Todo fue un accidente, no sabíamos que no le gustaba el agua…

- ¡Tonterías! – gruñó Ikki, recargado en un pilar en un rincón del lugar. - ¡Ahora nos va a salir con que es intolerante al H2O!

- ¡Pues sí, sí lo soy! – le contestó, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Hay alguna otra cosita que debamos saber de usted?! ¡¿Qué otros males le aquejan?! – preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas… - Santa se rascó la barbilla. – Sí, sí los hay… soy hiperodioso, claustrofóbico, tengo acné juvenil, mi colesterol se encuentra por los cielos… - comenzó a contar con sus dedos. – Tengo azúcar, migraña, vértigo, unas cataratas que no me dejan ver, diabetes y hace poco me salió una hernia del tamaño de Brasil por cargar mi trineo en una apuesta con mis renos… y no menos importante, soy homofóbico… - los Caballeros parpadearon, sorprendidos y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. – ¡Ah! Y tengo una placa de metal en la cabeza… ya saben, la guerra y sus secuelas…

- Bueno… qué bueno que se sabe todo su historial médico… - sonrió Shun.

- ¿Bromeas? Esa es sólo la primera hoja… pero seguramente ustedes no quieren saber la vida de este pobre viejo.

- Pues ha adivinado… así que cállese y duérmase… - le ordenó el Fénix. – Y deje de explotar a mi pobre hermano. – Ikki jaló a Shun del brazo para alejarlo del lugar. – Vámonos, chicos, Santa Claus va a descansar y nosotros también…

- ¡Oigaaaan! – se quejó Santa. - ¿Qué pasó con las bromas telefónicas?

- ¿Bromas? – Seiya lo miró, ilusionado. - ¡Vamos, Ikki, es nuestro deber como caballeros; les prometimos a los Dorados cuidar de Santa!

- Tiene razón, dimos nuestra palabra… - apoyó Shiryu.

- ¡Hermanoo! ¡Anda, quédate! – Shun lo empujó, suavemente de nuevo hacia la habitación.

- ¡Pero Shuuun! – el Fénix se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Yo me rehúso a engañar a gente de buen corazón! – habló Shiryu.

- Anda, Shiryu, te dejaré hacer la primera broma… - dijo Santa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Deme eso! – el Dragón le arrebató el teléfono y marcó un número al azar. – Debo confesar que mi maestro Dohko y yo le hacemos algunas bromas al señor Shion… - se rió quedito. – Shion siempre cae con esta… - esperó a que la persona contestara. Mientras tanto Shun negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud tan infantil de su amigo. - ¿Hola? – Santa, Seiya y los demás se acercaron para oír mejor. – Disculpe, señorita… ¿Usted tiene lámparas de pie?... ¿Sí? ¡Pues siéntelas para que no se cansen! – colgó rápidamente y comenzó a carcajearse junto con Ikki.

- ¡Voy yo, voy yo! – aplaudió Hyoga. - ¡Me gustaría intentarlo! – tomó el aparato.

- ¡Pero Hyoga, tú nunca has hecho algo como esto! – reclamó Seiya.

- ¡Por eso mismo, quiero intentarlo!

- Está bien, Hyoga, cuéntanos un chiste para ver si eres gracioso… - lo retó Santa con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Este le encanta a mi maestro Camus! – sonrió, alegre el Cisne, tratando de recodar el chiste. - ¿Qué le dice la curva a la tangente? – los miró, emocionado, tratando de contener sus risas. Seiya, Santa, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki se rascaron la cabeza, intentando encontrar la respuesta.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Santa Claus.

- ¡No me toques! – explotó en una carcajada. Seiya parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Qué es una tangente? – inquirió Pegaso.

- ¿No le entendieron? La tangente es la línea que no toca… olvídenlo… - soltó, derrotado. – Cuando lo cuento, suelen reírse…

- ¿Quién demonios se va a reír de eso? – gruñó el Fénix.

- ¡Claro que sí se ríen! ¡El señor Shaka, Mu y mi maestro lo hicieron! ¡Lo recuerdo muy bien!

**Flashback**

Era una mañana tranquila en el Templo de Acuario, el dueño de aquel recinto se encontraba con sus invitados Mu, Shaka, Milo y su querido alumno Hyoga.

- Bueno, ya hemos hablado de las nuevas del Santuario sin mencionar que nos hemos deleitado con nuestras pláticas semanales de la Teoría de Darwin, pero descansemos de eso… - comentó Shaka, tomando de su taza de té.

- ¡Por favor! – rogó Milo. - ¡Ya estoy harto de la Teoría de Darwin! ¡Contemos chistes!

- Mmmm, no estaría mal… Pero déjame decirte que tengo un sentido del humor muy complejo… - soltó Mu, sentado mientras le pasaba una rebanada de pastel a Camus.

- Bien, bien… - Milo se tronó los dedos. – Este chiste mata a Ángelo… ¿Qué es una lapida?

- Bueno, pues… El término se utiliza habitualmente para designar a la lápida funeraria: una piedra labrada que marca el lugar donde se encuentra una sepultura. – respondió Camus, tomando de su taza. Hyoga, Mu y Shaka afirmaron con la cabeza. – Creí que ya lo sabrías…

- ¡No, no, no! – Milo negó con la cabeza. – Una lapida es… ¡Una china que corre muy rápido! – sonrió, esperando las risas de sus compañeros que nunca llegaron.

- Ohhhhh… - Shaka abrió la boca y Milo pensó que al fin alguien se iba a reír. – No entendí…

- Ay, Milo… cállate… ese chiste no tenía nada de gracioso… - frunció el ceño el francés. – Querido Hyoga… - volteó a ver a su alumno. - ¡Anda, anda, cuéntales un chiste! – el escorpión se cruzó de brazos y se sumió en la silla, sonrojado porque nadie se rió de su chiste.

- ¡Ay, maestro, noo! – Hyoga sonrió, apenado. – Mmmm, está bien… no lo defraudaré… ¿Qué le dice la curva a la tangente? – Mu, Shaka y Camus se le quedaron viendo, esperando la respuesta. - ¡No me toques! – en ese momento, Mu se atragantó con su pastel, Shaka escupió su té y comenzó a carcajearse. Camus estaba, literalmente, llorando de risa. Menos Milo que los veía, confundido.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Mu, tratando de tomar aire. - ¡Es el mejor chiste que me han contado… después del de los protones de Shaka! – siguió riéndose.

- Tu alumno tiene futuro, Camus… ¡Le enseñaste bien! – el rubio se hecho aire a su carita sonrojada.

- ¡Mi niño es todo un comediante! – Camus abrazó a su alumno con fuerza después de quitarse una lagrimita de su ojo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es una tangente?! – preguntó el griego con frustración. - ¡En serio, Camus, a veces me pregunto cómo es que somos amigos!

**Fin del flashback**

- Y así fue como conté por primera vez mi chiste y tuvo éxito… - finalizó el ruso. – No entiendo por qué con ustedes no… - se rascó la cabeza.

- Será para la próxima, Hyoga… - sonrió Santa con una gota de sudor en la frente. – Sigue ensayando…

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Con que esta es la fábrica de juguetes! – Shaka abrió los ojos, asombrado. - ¡Vaya, sí existía! ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Entren! – Saga y los demás se adentraron a la fábrica. Ángelo se trepó al lomo de Shura, Mu en el de Aioria, Dohko en el de Shion y Aldebarán en el de Aioros.

- No sé por qué siento mi cuerpo tan pesado… - se quejó Kanon, caminando con dificultad. – Espera un momento… - frunció el ceño, incomodo. - ¡Saga, bájate de mi lomo!

- ¡Pero estoy cansado! – lo abrazó del cuello, rehusándose a bajar. Kanon empezó a moverse con desesperación. - ¡Ni lo intentes, sabes que soy amo y señor del toro mecánico!

- Está bien… - Kanon suspiró, resignado. – Ya que estás ahí, ráscame la oreja…

- ¡Ustedes quédense aquí, iremos por ayuda! ¡Arre, Kanon, arre! – dijo, Saga, dándole una nalgada a su gemelo.

- ¡Hey!

- O camina, como tú quieras… - no pudieron avanzar mucho pues de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados por muchos enanos. - ¡A un lado, necesito ayuda! ¡No quiero usar la fuerza con pequeños niños!

- ¡Es Santa, es Santa, volvió! – habló uno de ellos. Todos los demás enanos empezaron a saltar, contentos. - ¡Por un momento pensamos que ya no volvería! ¡Dejó los regalos aquí!

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ho-Ho-Ho! ¡Soy yo, Santa, su patrón, no un loco que arruinó la navidad! – Saga se bajó de Kanon y le sonrió a los duendes. Todos lo rodearon y lo abrazaron.

- ¡Santaaaaa, nos alegra verte!

- Sí, sí, a mi también… ahora arreglen mi trineo y metan los regalos que se me hace tarde… ¡Ah! Necesito ayuda con un reno… - los ayudantes de Santa asintieron: unos se fueron por el trineo y otros a ayudar a los renos. En ese momento se escuchó una voz:

- ¡Santaaaaa, mi cielo! – se acercó una ancianita con lentes y un hermoso vestido azul marino. – Ya llegaste, mi amor… se te está haciendo tarde, corazón. - Saga carraspeó. - ¡Tienes que repartir los regalos! ¡Ay, ese alzhéimer! ¡Dame un besito, mi amor, antes de que te vayas!

- ¡Oh, mi lindo y rancio bombón! – Saga le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. – Ya me tengo que ir, cariño… señora… Claus… - la viejita lo abrazó y el gemelo abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo sus pompas eran estrujadas por las manos de la señora.

- ¡Hiciste ejercicio, Nicholas! – alzó el rostro y se acomodó los lentes. - ¿Y ese tinte de cabello? ¡Y al parecer te hiciste una cirugía completa! ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para todo eso?

- ¡Internet! – se defendió Saga, nervioso. Los demás renos veían la escena, divertidos.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste el Internet?

- ¡Ay ya, mujer! ¡Son cosas de hombres! – titubeó, azorado. - ¡Se me hace tarde y tengo que entregar regalos!

- Está bien… - sonrió. – Déjame ver a tu reno, lo curaré… - doña Claus tomó al gemelo de la mano y caminó directo al reno Camus. Se arrodilló y le acarició el pecho. - ¡Oh, estará bien! Sólo se torció la patita y se golpeó la cabeza… - observó detenidamente al animal. – Un momento… Este no es uno de nuestros renos… Es muy hermoso… ahora que lo veo, aquellos renos tampoco… No recuerdo tener un reno morado… - dijo, mirando a Milo. – Y mucho menos uno verde limón… - vio a Shion.

- ¡Ya cállese, anciana! – se quejó el escorpión. - ¡Nos compró en una barata! ¿Contenta? ¡Ahora dígame si mi amigo va a estar bien!

- Sí, definitivamente no son nuestros… - sonrió la señora Claus, colocando la mano en la cabeza de Camus. Segundos después, el francés abrió los ojos.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – murmuró. - ¿Hyoga? ¿Tú me salvaste, Hyoga? – comenzó a delirar. En ese momento Milo se le aventó, emocionado. Todos se acercaron, aliviados de que su amigo estuviera bien.

- ¡Bien, eso es todo! – aplaudió la señora, mientras los duendes ponían los costales en el nuevo trineo y amarraban a los renos. - ¿Necesitas algo más, mi amor? ¿Chocolate? ¿Galletitas?

- No, eso es todo, mujer… gracias… - Saga se subió al trineo. – Cuando regrese podrás torturarme, maltratarme y golpearme porque he sido un hijo de perra todo el año… - sonrió. – Así que no lo olvides, aunque lo niegue y finja no saber nada… tú castígame…

- ¡Oh, me encanta cuando me hablas sucio!

- No te decepciones si llego algo flácido y cambiado… la cirugía no dura para siempre… ¡Hasta luego, mi amor! ¡Órale, Kanon, digo, Rodolfo! – exclamó, agitando las correas. - ¡Primera parada… Canadá!

- ¡Recuerda, Rodolfo, que sólo tienes que pensar en el lugar al que quieras ir y dejarte guiar por tu nariz! – la señora Claus se despidió con una seña de mano junto con los duendes. Así Saga voló con los renos por la salida secreta, dispuestos a salvar la navidad. Kanon los guió exitosamente hasta Canadá.

- ¡Bien, hemos llegado! ¡Según mi hermosa nariz, esto es Quebec! – informó Kanon.

- ¡Perfecto! – aplaudió el gemelo. – Veamos… - sacó una lista de nombres. – El primero en la lista es… El pequeño Ian Oullet de seis años… Ammm aterricen en aquel techo… - dijo, tensando la cuerda. Los renos obedecieron y con cuidado arribaron al techo de la casa. Saga se bajó del trineo junto con un costal. – Bien… - se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Y ahora?

- Tienes que entrar por la chimenea, genio. – habló Ángelo, tratando de bajarse del trineo con ayuda de Dohko. - ¡Agárrame, Dohko, agárrame! ¡Santo dios, que le temo a las alturas!

- ¡No te preocupes, mi niño, yo te acacho! – Dohko extendió las manitas con la intención de agarrar al italiano. Mientras tanto, el gemelo mayor se acercó a la chimenea y la rodeó.

- ¿Y cómo demonios piensan que entre por aquí? – gruñó, molesto. - ¡Es imposible!

- No lo dudo, hermanito… y mucho menos con esas caderas de elefante… - soltó, burlonamente.

- ¡Sabes que eso es un problema metabólico! – se defendió. - ¡Retengo líquidos, eso es todo! – se subió a la chimenea con cuidado. - ¡Hey, duendes, los necesito! – Ángelo, Dohko, Mu y Aldebarán corrieron cargando regalos con mucha dificultad. – Bien… - una vez en la cima de la chimenea, Saga tomó a Ángelo del suetercito.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame! – se quejó el italiano sin soltar la caja que era casi de su tamaño. - ¡Espérate, espérate, así no me llevo contigo!

- Shhhh… No hagas tanto escándalo, Ángelo… - el gemelo soltó al duende y éste cayó dentro de la chimenea. – El que sigue… - vio a los demás que tragaron con dificultad.

- ¡Dioses, pobre de Ángelo! – habló el reno Shura.

Después de arrojar a los enanitos por la chimenea, Saga tomó los regalos más grandes y se aventó también. Los renos se quedaron en el techo, esperando.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Aioros.

- Pues hay que esperar… - contestó Camus, tranquilamente al lado de Milo que no dejaba de frotarle la cabeza, feliz de que su mejor amigo estuviera bien.

- Dime algo que no sepa, Camus… - Olle rodó los ojos.

- Sin mucosidad, tu estomago se comerá solo… - respondió el francés con un aire intelectual.

- ¿En serio? – Aioria, Shura y Shion preguntaron al unísono.

- Ese sí es un dato que deberíamos saber… - sonrió Shaka.

**Dentro de la casa…**

- Muy bien… creo que eso es todo… - susurró Saga, arreglando los regalos por debajo del pino. – Vámonos, niños. – les habló a sus duendes. - ¿Ya están todos aquí? – frunció el ceño al notar que uno de ellos faltaba. - ¿En dónde está Dohko?

- Hola, perrito… - susurró el chino, recargado en una puerta de cristal. Saga miró con horror cómo Dohko intentaba abrir una puerta para dejar pasar a un gran e imponente Dóberman.

- No, no… Dohko… ¿qué haces? Ven aquí ahora… - le susurró. Dohko volteó, le sonrió y lo ignoró. Se colgó en la manija y abrió la puerta. – Dohko… - el enorme perro se acercó al chino y lo tomó del suéter con el hocico.

- Oh, qué lindo perrito… - rió el Santo de Libra.

- Perrito, bájalo, bájalo… - Saga se acercó con cuidado al imponente animal que le gruñía debido a la cercanía. – Mira, mira… te llamas Toby, ¿verdad? – dijo, sacando un huesito de plástico de su costal. – Mira… ve por él… - le arrojó el hueso y de inmediato el perro liberó a Dohko y corrió tras el juguete. - ¿En qué estabas pensando? – tomó a su duende y a los demás. – Se nos hace tarde y nos faltan millones de casas… - se acercó a la chimenea y por arte de magia subió para reunirse con sus renos.

Así repartió los regalos por todo Canadá y su vecino, Estados Unidos (xD) Después viajaron hasta México, repartieron los regalos por toda la República, hasta llegar a la última casa. Al igual que en las otras, el trineo se estacionó en el techo. Sin embargo, en ese lugar se escuchaba música a todo volumen y risas de personas dentro.

- ¡Demonios, están despiertos! – se quejó el gemelo mayor. - ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo entraremos a la casa sin que nos vean?

- ¡Pues al igual que en las otras! – contestó Ángelo, cargando una caja de regalo y saltando a la chimenea seguido de los otros duendes.

- ¡Hey, espérenme! – Saga tomó el costal y se arrojó. Esta vez tuvieron que ser muy precavidos para no ser vistos. Fue sencillo para los duendes pero no tanto para Saga. Milagrosamente pudieron llegar hasta el pino y comenzaron a acomodar los regalos.

**En el techo…**

- Y entonces yo le dije "No me mires con esos ojos," ¿Les ha pasado? – preguntó el reno Aioros. Los demás negaron suavemente con la cabeza.

- No, a mi no… - confesó Shaka.

- ¡Estas pulgas me están matando! – se quejó Aioria, rascándose con su pata.

- Ya te dije que no son pulgas, todo está en tu mente… - opinó Shion. - ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Kanon? ¿Por qué estás tan callado? – todos voltearon a ver al gemelo.

- No lo sé… no me siento bien… - dijo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. – Creo que… - en ese momento, el polvo dorado rodeó a Kanon; los renos parpadearon al ver al gemelo convertido en persona otra vez.

- ¿Qué carajos? – soltó Shura. En segundos el polvo dorado también los rodeó a ellos y ya convertidos en personas, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron del techo, estampándose en la entrada de la casa. El estruendo se escuchó dentro del lugar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Mu, acomodando los regalos.

- Parece que algo pasó en el techo… - murmuró Ángelo.

- ¡Esos idiotas! ¡Nada más falta que los vean! – Saga se asomó, discretamente por la ventanilla, temeroso.

Una de las chicas abrió la puerta y se encontró con nueve hombres, usando únicamente un pantalón negro y unas botas. La joven parpadeó, sorprendida y sonrió.

- ¡Ya era hora, chicos! – los miró de nuevo de pies a cabeza y se encogió de hombros. - ¡Helena, ya llegaron los stripers que ordenaste!

- ¡Al fin! – llegó Helena, bajando las escaleras. - ¡Oye, Francis, Anna quería bomberos! – respondió al ver a los hombres medio desnudos.

- ¡Ya apúrense! – se oyeron un montón de chicas en la sala.

- No, no, no… nosotros no somos… - Shura tomó la palabra y agitó ambos brazos. – Todo es un mal entendido…

- Queremos que le bailen a nuestra amiga… verán es su despedida de soltera… son nuevos, ¿verdad? Se ven algo tímidos. – Helena tomó a Camus y a Shura por el brazo. - ¡Vamos, entren!

- ¡Sí, con confianza! – Francis tomó a Milo y a Kanon. Miró a los demás que se rehusaban a entrar.

- Mmm veo que sí son nuevos, si no quieren bailar al menos únanse a la fiesta…

- ¡Chicas, se están tardando mucho! – Anna jaló a Shaka y a Aioros. - ¡Rayos, si tan sólo tuviera más brazos! ¡Vamos, entren! ¡Habrá concurso de canto! – los restantes miraron a Saga que les hacía señas para que las distrajeran.

- ¡Pues qué más da! – Shion se adentró al lugar junto con Olle y Aioria.

Mientras tanto, Saga acomodaba los últimos detalles para poder irse. La fiesta no tardó en comenzar…

- ¡Tengo fuego en los pantalones, chicas! – es escuchó la voz de Milo.

- ¡Este es el paso del fideo eléctrico! – habló Shaka.

Los aplausos y risas no tardaron en aparecer. Después de unos minutos, Saga salió de la casa con los duendes por la ventana. Les comentó a los otros por vía cosmos que ya salieran y un rato después los Santos de Athena lo alcanzaron, todos se encontraban completamente felices y marcharon bailando hacia Saga.

- ¡Hey, Saga de lo que te perdiste! – se burló Olle, aún bailando.

- ¡Esa Anna es toda una loca, por Buda que sí! – rió Shaka, completamente sonrojado.

- ¡Qué niñas tan simpáticas! – aplaudió Shion.

- Bueno, chicos… anotaron los teléfonos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kanon. Shura, Milo y Camus asintieron. - ¡Esa Francis! – vio el teléfono. - ¡Ya tengo razones para volver a México!

- ¡Y esa Helena estaba dispuesta a adoptar a Hyoga! – exclamó Camus. - ¡Me prometió intentar verlo como un hijo!

- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Podemos venir a dejárselo cuando tú quieras! – opinó Milo, riéndose.

- Idiota… - el francés rodó los ojos.

- Muy bien, me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado… - Saga entrecerró los ojos. – No me explico cómo se volvieron humanos pero serán renos de nuevo.

Una vez más los transformó, arrojándoles el polvo. Subió al trineo y volaron por todo el continente americano, repartiendo los regalos.

- ¡Siguiente parada… Italia! – gritó Saga, sobrevolando la ciudad de Roma!

- Oh, mamma mia! – Ángelo observó, maravillado su país natal. – Molta Bella! – Saga sonrió al ver cómo el tierno italiano daba brinquitos para poder ver mejor. Recorrieron las diferentes casas hasta llegar a un orfanato. Saga y los duendes entraron por la chimenea del lugar y los renos esperaron. El gemelo acomodó los regalos, después de leer las cartas de los niños.

– A ver… éste quiere una bicicleta…

- ¡Listo! – gritó Mu.

- Ella quiere una muñeca…

- ¡Listo! – habló Aldebarán.

- Estos gemelos quieren un carrito de bomberos… les daré dos. Algo me dice que debo darles dos… llámenlo instinto gemelo pero me encantan los gemelos…

- ¡Listo! – se oyó al pequeño Dohko, acomodando el juguete.

- Veamos… este niño quiere… ¿La paz mundial y terminar con la hambruna? – todos se quedaron en silencio hasta carcajearse segundos después.

- ¡Lo que debería pedir es un padre! – soltó Ángelo, limpiándose una lagrimita que se escapaba de su ojo. – Aunque es algo triste si lo pensamos bien…

- Pues no lo pensemos más y denle un suéter… - Saga colocó la prenda en el pino. Una vez terminado con su labor, volvieron a subir al techo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con las típicas pláticas extrañas que tenían los renos.

- Tenía forma de gota… era una excavadora… - argumentó Olle.

- Tira nervios… - atacó Shura.

- ¡Excavadora! – se acercó y lo golpeó con sus astas.

- ¡Tira nervios!

- ¡Ay, ya cállense! – gruñó Saga, subiéndose al trineo con sus duendes. - ¡Ahora toca ir a Alemania! – Kanon asintió y los guió hacia allá. Minutos después llegaron a la primera casa.

**Ya dentro de la casa…**

- ¡Podría acostumbrarme a esto! – dijo Saga con una sonrisa mientras cargaba su costal.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el pequeño Aldebarán.

- No… ahora terminemos con esto…

Todo marchaba bien hasta que el teléfono sonó… Saga miró a los duendes sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Contesta! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! – exigió Ángelo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Contesta tú!

- No te llego ni a la rodilla y, ¡¿tú quieres que alcance ese teléfono?! ¡Está como a mil metros! – gruñó el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero…

- ¡Rápido! ¡Se van a despertar! – saltó Mu. Saga tomó el teléfono, rápidamente.

- ¿Hola? – contestó el gemelo con voz bajita.

**En Grecia… los responsables de esa llamada…**

- ¿Ikki, qué estás haciendo? – susurró Shun, alarmado, viendo cómo su hermano tomaba el teléfono y se reía junto con Santa y los demás.

- Shhhh, calla, Shun… - se aguantaba las ganas de reír y nuevamente con voz seria volvió a hablar. – Disculpe, buen hombre… de casualidad, ¿tiene un reloj?... ¿sí? ¿Y está corriendo?... – se tapó la boca junto con Seiya y los otros.

**En Alemania, con Saga al teléfono…**

- Sí, señor, sí está corriendo… - contestó Saga, observando su reloj de pulsera.

**Con Ikki…**

- ¡Pues alcáncelo que se le escapa! – dijo, colgando el teléfono para después carcajearse con Santa y sus amigos.

**De vuelta con el pobre Saga…**

- Señor, señor… ¿Hola? Me temo que no le entendí… mi reloj sigue aquí conmigo… ¿Quería la hora? ¿Señor? ¡Me colgó! – los duendes se golpearon la frente menos Ángelo.

- Te entiendo, compañero… - lo consoló el italiano.

- Mejor vámonos antes de que llamen otra vez…

Y así, una vez más arribaron al trineo, dirigiéndose, en esta ocasión a España. Ya con su experiencia previa, pudieron repartir regalos con mayor rapidez hasta que llegaron, nuevamente a la última casa del lugar.

La casa estaba tranquila, así que fue sencillo para Saga y los duendes entrar en ella. Al igual que en las demás, colocaron los regalos en el pino.

- ¡Mira, Saga, te dejaron un vaso de leche y galletas! – rió Dohko, alzándose de puntitas para alcanzar la mesita.

- Bueno, un descanso no nos vendría mal… - tomó el vaso de leche y se sentó en el sofá, después tomó la bandeja con galletas y las repartió entre los duendes. - ¡Oh, sí, dulce y tibia leche!

- ¡Ya tenía hambre! – Ángelo comenzó a comerse la galleta con devoción. Sin embargo, una vocecita interrumpió su tranquilidad.

- ¿Santa? – Saga escupió la leche de golpe y se atoró con una galleta al ver al pequeño niño, bajando las escaleras, emocionado y acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Santo dios, el niño está despierto! – gritó, alarmado Dohko.

- ¡Hagan algo! – Saga se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡Santa, estás aquí para repartir amor y cariño a todos! – el niño corrió con los brazos extendidos hacia el gemelo. Ángelo tomo un bate de la bolsa de regalos y con dificultad se acercó al pequeño.

- Aquí está tu cariñito… - lo amenazó con el objeto y comenzó a corretear al niño que huía despavorido. - ¡Si no te duermes ahora, te daré tanto carbón que escupirás diamantes! – el niño corrió a su habitación y trancó la puerta. - ¡Feliz navidad, inmundo animal y feliz año nuevooooo! – golpeó la puerta con el bate.

- Pfff… - Saga se sopló el flequillo, aliviado. – Menos mal que nadie escuchó esto…

- ¿Santa? – la abuela del niño salió de la cocina y miró, asombrada la escena.

- ¡Al ataque! – ordenó Aldebarán. En ese instante, Mu le saltó encima a la señora y Ángelo le siguió con el bate.

- ¡Dohko, saca el cloroformo! – gritó Mu. El chino asintió y de su sombrero sacó una botellita con el líquido y coloco un poco en un trapito.

- ¡Toma, Saga, es que yo no le alcanzo! – Saga obedeció y le estampó el trapo a la anciana que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Hacemos un buen equipo! – se carcajeó el brasileño.

Poco después salieron de la casa y regresaron al trineo. Ya de camino a casa, Kanon no podía más al igual que los otros. Los duendes se tiraron exhaustos en el trineo y no tardaron en dormirse. Saga siguió controlando el trineo, luchando contra el sueño y el cansancio.

- Vaya… mis respetos para el viejo… - comentó con pesadez el gemelo mayor.

- ¡Bueno, vean el lado positivo, al fin regresaremos a casa! – soltó Aioros, contento.

- ¡Grecia, ahí vamos! – rió Milo. Saga se levantó del golpe y paró el trineo.

- ¡Carajo, no hemos llevado nada a Grecia!

- Pues deberíamos darnos prisa porque ya no tarda en amanecer… - comentó Camus.

Todos se apresuraron hasta llegar a Grecia. Aventaron los regalos, bestialmente porque ya no daba tiempo de nada más. Después de la última casa, ahora sí volaron casi muertos hasta el Santuario. Sobrevolaron la colina zodiacal y se detuvieron en Géminis. Una vez fuera del templo, los renos se volvieron a transformar en Caballeros.

- ¡Ah, se siente tan bien ser humano de nuevo! – Shaka hizo el saludo al sol en el piso.

- Tienes mucha razón, Shaka… - secundó Shura, tronándose la espalda. – Por nada del mundo volvería a ser reno…

- ¡Vamos, chicos, fue divertido! – rió Aioros

- Fue entretenido, debemos admitirlo… - habló Olle, acomodándose el cabello.

- ¡Hyoga, Hyoga, ya regresé, Hyoga! – dijo Camus, cojeando, tratando de llegar a la entrada. – Auch, auch… ¡Milo, cárgame y llévame con Hyoga! – el griego rodó los ojos pero obedeció. - ¡Ninguna pata… pierna rota me va a impedir ver a Hyoga! – se trepó en la espalda de su mejor amigo y se aferró a su cuello. Milo corrió adentro del templo. Mientras tanto Saga ayudó a bajar a los duendes del trineo.

- ¡Oye, conviértenos en personas normales! ¡Ahora! – exigió Ángelo que era cargado por el griego.

- Lo siento pero ya no tengo más polvo… le diré a Santa que me dé un poco… - los duendes asintieron y corrieron a la tercera casa, menos Ángelo que yacía en los brazos del gemelo.

- ¡Shiryu, Shiryu, tengo tanto que contarte! – Dohko corrió hacia el templo para encontrarse con su alumno. - ¡Mañana iremos a comprar un Dóberman! ¡Shiryuuuuu!

- Sí ya lo creo… - sonrió Shion, tomando a Mu en brazos. - ¡Vamos, pequeño Mu, a ese paso nunca los alcanzarás! – cuando todos llegaron a la sala, vieron a los Caballeros de Bronce riendo con Santa. Los Bronceados recibieron a los Santos de Oro y Kiki corrió hacia Shion y Mu y los abrazó. Dohko extendió sus manitas para que Shiryu lo cargara.

- ¡Alumno mío, siempre terminas cargándome! – sonrió el Antiguo Maestro.

- En fin, Santa… salvamos la navidad… ahora lárgate… - gruñó Saga.

- ¡Ah, no, no, no! – Santa negó con la cabeza. – No le han entregado su regalo a Kiki ni a los Caballeros de Bronce.

- En eso te equivocas… - lo cayó el gemelo. - ¡Duendes! ¡Los regalos!

- ¡No se preocupe, señor Saga! ¡Me gusta este juguete! – Kiki abrazó al duende Aldebarán.

- ¡Ah, no, yo quiero mi regalo! – gruñó Ikki. - ¡No estuve cuidando a ese gordo diabético por nada!

- ¡Hermano! – lo reprendió Shun.

Saga le entregó un regalo a cada uno y estos gustosos lo abrieron.

- Bien, entonces ya puedo irme… - sonrió Santa, poniéndose de pie, ayudado por Shun. – Les agradezco que me hayan cuidado y salvado la navidad. – dijo, sinceramente y caminó a la salida. – Pero antes, convertiré a los duendes en personas normales. – los señaló y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transformaron en Caballeros nuevamente.

- Esperen un momento… - Shura se rascó la barbilla. – Aquí falta alguien…

- ¡No es verdad! – Saga ocultó un bulto y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Falta Ángelo! – gritó Olle. - ¡Suéltalo, infeliz!

- ¡No! ¡Sólo véanlo, está tan bonito y tierno! ¡Si vuelve a ser normal, será el mismo amargado de mierda que todos conocemos!

- ¡Oye! – se quejó el italiano, mientras era estrujado en los brazos del gemelo.

- Saga… ya suéltalo… - lo regañó Santa.

- Awww… - bajó la mirada y puso a Ángelo en el suelo. – Ahí está… - hizo un puchero. En segundos Ángelo volvió a crecer.

- ¡Al fin, me siento poderoso de nuevo! – se estiró y se tronó todos sus huesos.

- Ya será para la próxima, amigo… - Santa lo tomó por el hombro. – Ahora me marcho… - se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo regresarás si no tienes renos? – preguntó Shion, cargando al pequeño Kiki.

- Sencillo, mi buen Shion… - Santa sacó un silbato de su cuello y lo sopló. Todos observaron al cielo y vieron cómo los renos descendían y se colocaban frente al trineo.

- ¡Hoolaaa, Santa! – saludó Rodolfo. - ¡Qué gusto verlo de nuevo!

- ¡Lo extrañamos mucho! – exclamó Cupido.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Shaka abrió los ojos, sorprendido. - ¡Pero sí te abandonaron! ¡Te dijeron gordo, seboso, hijo de puerca y que no te querían porque los maltratabas!

- ¡Mentimos! Sabíamos que Santa necesitaba un descanso y decidimos utilizarlos a ustedes… - explicó Relámpago.

- ¡Desgraciados! – vociferó Ángelo.

- Ammm, bueno, ya vámonos, renos… - se subió a su trineo y tomó las correas. - ¡Ho-Ho-Ho! ¡Muchas gracias, Caballeros!

- ¡Oye, al menos danos un regalo! – demandó Milo.

- ¡Claro que sí! Saga, yo sé el secreto por el cual no creías en mi… - todos voltearon a ver al gemelo, sumamente interesados en su reacción. – Fue porque nunca te traje tu silbado de salchicha, ¿verdad? Sabía cuánto lo deseabas y aún así nunca te lo traje. – sonrió y le arrojó un objeto al griego que atrapó con agilidad. - ¡Disfrútalo! – Saga observó lo que había caído en sus manos y un brillo de esperanza invadió sus hermosos ojos.

- Dioses… - susurró para después soplar su nuevo silbato. - ¡Vuelvo a creer!

- ¡¿Todo esto por un silbato?! – bramó Camus que era sostenido con la ayuda de Milo y Hyoga.

- ¡¿Y a nosotros qué?! – Shura lo miró, furioso.

- ¡Oh, sí, lo olvidaba! – rio Santa. - ¡A ustedes… a ustedes les doy carbón, babosos! ¡Ho-Ho-Ho! – el hombre voló por encima de ellos y les aventó trozos de carbón. - ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! ¡Ho-Ho-Ho! – Ángelo pateó su trozo de carbón con furia mientras Shura se jalaba sus cabellos.

- ¡Chicos, ahora lo entiendo! – habló el gemelo. – La navidad no se trata de regalos y cosas materiales… se trata de estar juntos con las personas que amas… y yo los amo a todos ustedes… ¡No necesitaba un silbato de salchicha para darme cuenta! ¡Así que yo propongo que el próximo año, raptemos a Santa y tomemos su lugar para repartir felicidad y amor en cada casa! ¿Quién está conmigo?

- ¡Vete al carajo, Saga! – todos los santos se fueron con resignación a sus templos.

- Oh, qué raro, parece que hay fiesta en Sagitario… - comentó Dohko, viendo en dirección al noveno Templo. Los Santos Dorados pararon en seco.

- ¡ATHENA! – exclamaron al unísono.

**Templo de Sagitario**

- ¡Todos son unos ingratos! – se lamentó la diosa, devorando todos los platillos que sus santos habían preparado. - ¡Más les vale tener una buena excusa para abandonarme así!

- ¡Athena, deje de comer tanto! – la regañó Tatsumi. - ¡Ni siquiera dejó las quesadillas que hizo Shion!

- ¡Eran las más deliciosas! ¡Recibiré al año nuevo, obesaaaaa! – dijo sin dejar de comer. – Lo más triste es que me sobró mucho muérdago… ya no sé con quién usarlo. – el calvo trató de huir y cuando llegó a la puerta se vio golpeado por ella. Los Caballeros Dorados y los de Bronce hicieron aparición, descubriendo a Saori completamente sola en el comedor.

- ¡Saori, no vas a creer por lo que pasamos! – Seiya se acercó a la diosa.

- No me digan… - Athena se levantó de la mesa, indignada.

- ¡Lamentamos haberla abandonado! – se disculpó el Patriarca. - ¡Pero ya estamos aquí para festejar la navidad!

- ¡No me importa! ¡¿Me trajeron regalos al menos?! ¡Sólo así podría perdonar su ausencia!

- ¿Le gusta el carbón? – preguntó el italiano. – Porque tenemos toneladas …

- ¡Si no traen regalos será mejor que se vayan de mi templo!

- Pero… es mío… - soltó Aioros.

- ¡Como sea! – la diosa hizo un ademán de indiferencia. En el rincón de la habitación Saga observó su silbato de salchicha.

- Ammm, ¿Athena? – se acercó, dudoso a la chica. – Yo, bueno, nosotros tenemos un regalo para usted… es pequeño pero significa mucho para mí…

- ¡Saga! ¡Ese es tu silbato, lo quieres más que a mí! – Kanon abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que veía. Athena se acercó a observar lo que el gemelo mayor le ofrecía.

- ¿Para mí? ¿En serio? ¡Ay, no debiste! ¡Pero lo tomo! – dijo, agarrando el silbato y soplándolo. - ¡Yo también tengo regalos para todos!

- ¡Al fin! – vociferó Milo lleno de júbilo. - ¡Venga ya!

- ¡Fórmense! ¡A todos les tocará su muérdago! – saltó de alegría, colocando la ramita sobre Saga. - ¡Muuuuak! ¡Feliz navidad, Saga!

- Feliz navidad, Athena… - sonrió mientras todos los demás Caballeros corrían afuera del templo, despavoridos.

- ¡¿A dónde creen que van ustedes?! – reclamó Saori.

- ¡Lejos de usted! – respondió Ángelo, tratando de ayudar junto con Hyoga a Camus que cojeaba.

- ¡Ah, no, ustedes se quedan! – la chica sacó una bazuca, se colocó en posición y la disparó. En segundos una gran red salió de ella, alcanzando y atrapando a los santos.

- ¡Auxilioooo! – lloraba Aioria mientras Saga se reía al ver semejante escena.

- ¡Se quedaran hasta que les de besos a todos! – Athena se carcajeó, colocando un pie sobre el bulto de caballeros. - ¡Antes de que llegaran Santa pasó por aquí y me regaló esta bazuca atrapa osos grizzli! ¿Sabían que también fue cazador? ¡Me dijo que le sacaría provecho y por Zeus que lo haré!

- ¡Noooooo! – se oyeron los gritos dentro del templo y sobre el recinto de Sagitario sobrevoló el trineo de Santa Claus.

- ¡Feliz navidad todos! ¡Ho-Ho-Ho! ¡Vamos, Rodolfo, a casa! – ordenó Santa y el trineo desapareció.

**Fin**

¡Hola!

Lamentamos la tardanza pero surgieron demasiados imprevistos xD Amm esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro especial hahaha

Con respecto a nuestra aparición en el fic… ¡déjenos! También tenemos sueños frustrados haha

Haha obviamente no íbamos a poner todos los países del mundo hahaha fueron sólo los que se nos ocurrieron haha

Como se darán cuenta tiene muchas cosas de algunas películas haha como del grinch y más hahaha hasta de wikipedia haha xD

Pero bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco ^^ esperamos que tengan un excelente año y les mandamos nuestros mejores deseos :D Con respecto a nuestros otros fics, no se preocupen, los actualizaremos pero no creemos que en estos días xD verán al parecer el 2012 se llevó toda nuestra imaginación haha así que esperaremos a que las musas regresen haha

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :D los leímos todos y son geniales ^^

Pd: Sí, Ana, tú también apareciste en nuestra historia hahaha no pusimos a Ángelo normal porque sabíamos que las tres nos pelearíamos a muerte por él hahahahaha esperamos que te haya gustado este fic :D

¡Te queremos, chicuela! Coffcoffacualizaahora,malditacoffcoff

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
